Everlong
by luliislopes
Summary: Blaine decides to stay at Dalton instead of moving to McKinley and Kurt is not ok with it, though he tries to. But can he deal with Blaine's new handsome, charming, friend, who, apparently, won't give up until Blaine is his?
1. Chapter 1

"So, I've made a decision…" Blaine said, carefully watching Kurt's reaction.

"And…" Kurt took Blaine's hands on his own and squeezed it, encouraging the boy to continue.

"I love you." Blaine bit his lower lip, trying to avoid the moment, because he knew that once he said it nothing would be the same. "But I'm staying at Dalton."

"Wait… What?" Kurt let go of Blaine's hands and crossed his arms, mad. "Did you even think about it?"

"Yes, I did. A lot." Blaine sighed and threw his head back. He already expected Kurt's drama, but it never failed on annoying him a little bit. "Look, I love you, I really do, but I can't leave the Warblers, they need me."

"I need you too, Blaine. Don't you think I am more important?" Kurt's tone was angry just like he was. He kept his eyes closed until he trusted himself to stare at Blaine without crying.

"Of course you are!" Blaine snapped, rolling his eyes. It really annoyed him when Kurt thought this kind of stuff, of course he was mad but it wasn't as if Blaine was leaving him or something. "It'll be for the best… Besides, don't they say distance makes the heart grow fonder?" He smiled at his boyfriend, who still had his angry/bitch face.

"Yeah, right." Kurt grumbled. Didn't Blaine get that Kurt needed him by his side to make it through the day? "Easy for you to say that when you know I'm the only gay at McKinley… But at Dalton there are a thousand guys who would do anything to go on a date with you."

"Kurt…"

"It's true, Blaine!" Kurt only realized he had yelled when he saw everybody starring at their table. He took a deep breath and grabbed his car keys. "It's my senior year, Blaine… I'll have tons of things to do every day, I can't drive to Westerville every day."

"Babe…"

"See you at dinner." Kurt got up and threw a 5 dollars bill on the table, leaving the place quickly.

Kurt threw himself at the bed as soon as he got home, ignoring his father and Finn who were in the living room, watching football. He glances at the photo of him and Blaine at the Junior Prom, which was placed on his desk. Why did Blaine have to screw up everything? This could've been Kurt's dream year but it had started just like the previous ones. Well at least he wasn't lonely this time, at least not after school and on weekends. Before he could stop himself the tears started to roll through his face, again.

"Buddy?" Burt opened the door and put his head inside Kurt's room. The boy had went straight to his room as soon as he got home and hadn't went downstairs, not even to watch that show about models he was addicted to.

"Yes?" Kurt was trying to focus on his homework but he couldn't stop thinking about Blaine.

"What's wrong?" Kurt shot him a "don't wanna talk" look and shook his head. "You can talk to me, Kurt." He didn't receive any answer but he wasn't going to let Kurt get rid of it, he knew something was wrong. "Is it Blaine?" At the mention of the boy's name he noticed the corner of Kurt's mouth twist a little and his expression became more serious. "What did he do?" No answer. "He didn't force you to do… You know, uh, anything you weren't ready for, did he? Because there's nothing wrong with waiting for the right pers…"

"Dad, it's not that." Kurt laughed at the absurd of the idea. He stared at his father, waiting for him to go, but he didn't. Maybe his father could help him, right? "Blaine's staying at Dalton."

"I know it's hard Kurt, but it was a little selfish of you asking him to leave everything just to be with you."

"He's my _boyfriend_, dad, isn't that what boyfriends are supposed to do?" Kurt repressed the urge to punch the desk. He needed to discount his anger on something.

"Kurt, try talking to Blaine again, try to understand his reasons, he loves you and he'd do anything to make you happy, but you have to find a way to work so both of you can be happy."

"You don't understand." Kurt closed his books and walked towards the bathroom. "Nobody does."

"Kurt! Come in." Rachel greeted him cheerfully as if they hadn't seen each other in years, even though it had been only 5 hours. "My dad's went out, but they made a delicious meal. Mercedes should be here in any minute and then we can start our par…" She looked at Kurt, who had the same lost puppy expression he had been with since he had arrived. "What's wrong?"

"Why didn't you tell me that Blaine was going to stay at Dalton?"

"He is?" She suddenly had the urge to slap her brother. How could he do this to Kurt? And he didn't even tell her. "I didn't know about it, Kurt, I swear. Look, he can still change his mind and…" He shook his head as if saying no. "I'm sorry."

"Me too." He forced himself to smile. He passed an arm over her shoulder. "Now, shall you act like the good friend you can be and make me forget about it?"

Mercedes arrived a few minutes later and they decided to wait for Blaine to have dinner. In the meantime they started to watch "Funny Girl".

"How are you going to deal with Blaine staying at Dalton and stuff?" Mercedes asked.

"Honestly?" Kurt was feeling better, but his heart still ached at the thought of the subject. "I have no idea… It's been only 2 weeks since classes started and I'm already full of homework and essays, plus NYADA stuff and Glee club… I miss him, every day."

Rachel and Mercedes glanced at each other, both looks were sad and they both knew that this was only the beginning.

"Is he coming, by the way?" It wasn't of Blaine to get late and he knew Kurt was going to be there.

"Yes…He should be here by now, but…" Rachel looked through the window and opened a wide smile. "There he is."

Kurt was in front of the door before Blaine could even open it. He didn't mean to look desperate, but he knew that those moments between then would become rarer and he didn't want to waste a single minute, but when the door was opened it wasn't Blaine's face he saw.

A tall, muscular, blonde, green-eyed guy entered on the house, giggling. He wore Dalton's uniform but Kurt was 100% sure he didn't know him.

"Who's that?" Kurt asked Rachel who shrugged and whispered something to Mercedes.

"Hi guys." Blaine entered holding a few books, still wearing his uniform. Rachel cleared her throat in an attempt to call Blaine's attention. "Oh, right. This is Sebastian Smythe, he's new at Dalton." He smiled when he said Sebastian's name in a way that bothered Kurt deeply.

"You didn't tell me you were bringing someone." Rachel had her "I'll kill you" smile, but her tone was controlled.

"He asked me yesterday, but I declined. However, today, when he was leaving he asked me again and he had that puppy face that makes him look even sexier and, well, you can't say no to that." Sebastian's voice was deep and clear, it had a natural teasing tone and, if Kurt didn't like him before, he surely hated him now. "Besides, since he slept at my place last weekend it was only fair I slept here this. Plus, we get to practice our duet." He winked at Blaine.

"Oh, you're a member of the Warblers?" Rachel asked.

"Yes, I am. I'm not only a beautiful body, I have some, actually, many, talents."

"And Blaine slept at your house?" Kurt shot a look that could kill at Blaine. He had invited him to go out with Finn and Rachel on a double date and he had declined, saying he was staying in Dalton for the weekend.

"Yes… And you are?"

"I'm Kurt." Kurt said in his best bitchy voice. "Blaine's _boyfriend_."

"Oh, true… Blaine mentioned you briefly." He glanced at Blaine with a smirk.

"I'll put one more plate." Rachel started to walk towards the kitchen, but, she suddenly stopped and turned around. "Mercedes, why don't you give Sebastian a tour for the house?"

"I don't thin…" Blaine started.

"You don't think _anything_, little brother." Rachel smiled threateningly at Blaine and went to the kitchen.

As soon as they were left alone Blaine reached out for Kurt's hand.

"We should talk."

"Yeah, we should." Kurt smiled at him for a few seconds before he dropped Blaine's hand abruptly. "But you have a guest and, well, clearly he's more important, so you better don't let him waiting."

The dinner would've been completely silent if it wasn't for Rachel and Mercedes who kept asking Sebastian questions, at least it gave Kurt the opportunity to know more about the boy. He was gay (as If he didn't know that as soon as he walked into the house), had just moved from Paris and lived with both parents, his mother was a housewife and his father was a state attorney.

After dinner the girls decided to start watching _Dreamgirls_ while Kurt went to the bathroom in order to do his moisturizing routine. He was halfway through with it when someone knocked on the door.

"Kurt, it's me." Blaine's tone was sad and he could picture the boy with his head against the wooden door, waiting for Kurt to say something. "We need to talk. Please."

He unlocked the door and rubbed a cream on his face while waiting for Blaine to say something.

"Are you mad?" Blaine sat on the toilet bowl and stared at Kurt. He knew it was a stupid question, Kurt hadn't directed a single word to him all night.

"First you tell me you're staying at Dalton, then you show up with a guy who clearly fancies you and then I discover that you lied to me and ditched me to sleep at said guy's house." He crossed his arms and turned to face Blaine. "How do you think I am?"

"I'm really sorry, Kurt. I knew you'd be upset if I told you the truth… We had to rehearse a special number for the Warblers and work on a history essay." Blaine's tone was desperate, he was almost tripping on his own words. He got up and held Kurt's hand, looking straight into his eyes. "I love you. You and only you. Sebastian is just a friend, nothing more than that."

"How am I supposed to sleep at night knowing that you'll be close to a guy, whose last interest is being friends with you, all day, knowing that I can't do anything to stop him from hitting on you because I'll be 2 hours away?"

"I… I don't know, I can quit the Warblers if you want." Blaine grabbed the towel and passed it through Kurt's face.

"Don't even think about it, Blaine Anderson. I… I can handle it." Kurt put his hand over Blaine's, which was on Kurt's cheek. "It's just…" He sighed. "I still can't believe you're with me… There are a thousand guys who'd do anything to go out with you… Guys who'd give you everything."

"Kurt, I want you." Blaine kissed the tip of Kurt's nose while throwing the towel aside. "Only you." He kissed his forehead, then his cheek and, finally, his lips. "I'll wait until you're ready. Besides, there's no one in this world that will ever make me feel the way you do."

Blaine put both hands on Kurt's hips and pressed the brunette against the skin. He kissed Kurt's skin all the way from his neck to his mouth. When Kurt opened his mouth to let a low moan escape, Blaine took the opportunity and kissed the boy's mouth, sliding his tongue inside it. Kurt was taken by surprise, but he quickly reacted putting a hand on Blaine's nape and pressing him harder against his body. Their tongues battled for dominance and Blaine started to moan loudly when Kurt's lips left his mouth and went to his neck, sucking and licking the same spot repeatedly. Kurt felt Blaine getting hard against him. Blaine slid his hand under Kurt's t-shirt and started scratching the boy's back lightly.

"Rachel and Mercedes will hear us, Blaine." Kurt was breathing heavily, but he still couldn't bring himself to take his hands off of Blaine.

"I don't care." Blaine continued to suck on Kurt's neck, still running his fingers all the way from Kurt's spine to the waistband of his boxers.

"Sebastian?" Kurt couldn't stop a high-pitched moan when Blaine bit the already sore spot on his neck.

"Couldn't care less."

Blaine pressed himself as hard as possible against Kurt, kissing and sucking on every upper part of Kurt's body. He smiled when he felt Kurt's erection against his own through the boy's silk pajama pants. Kurt crashed his mouth against Blaine's. Blaine bit Kurt's lower lip, pulling back worried when he felt the taste of blood on his mouth.

"Shit. Sorry, Kurt."

"Don't worry." Kurt murmured, though it hurt, pressing his index finger against the cut.

"Let me see it." Blaine took Kurt's finger out of the way. "It's not _that_ bad."

"Yes it i-"Kurt didn't have the chance to finish the sentence because Blaine's mouth was already on his again, sucking his lip hard, eagerly.

He intertwined his fingers on Blaine's hair, pulling him closer. Blaine's arms ended up on Kurt's hips as he started to jerk slowly, his cock rubbing against Kurt's, who moaned loudly at the friction. Within seconds Blaine's shirt was on the floor and Kurt's fingers were tracing random patterns on his abs, going down and down, until they reached Blaine's pants and started to pull it down agonizingly slowly until...

"Kurt are you in there?" Rachel's voice made Kurt jump at least 5 inches backwards.

"Yeah." His voice was weak and the fact that Blaine kept planting kisses all over his neck didn't help much. "I-I'll be there in a sec."

"Hurry up, you've already lost at least half an hour."

He heard the distance noise of Rachel's door being closed softly. He took deep breath, relieved. "Blaine, stop." He held Blaine's hands, which were on his thighs. The boy ignored him, his lips ghosting over Kurt's neck. "Seriously."

"C'mon Kurt, you can't leave me like this." Blaine pleaded, pointing at his notable erection.

"I think you can handle this on your own, Blaine." Kurt said as he twisted the doorknob.

"Don't you wanna give me a hand?" Kurt blushed deeply, his face turning bright red. Blaine's eyes widened as he realized he had said that out loud. "Shit." He cursed, under his breath. "Sorry, Kurt. I didn't mean to-You know… An, yeah."

"It's ok." Kurt replied just as quickly as he left.


	2. Chapter 2

Kurt woke up on the middle of the night, thirsty. He was on his way to the kitchen when he stopped in front of Blaine's bedroom, the sound of laughter calling his attention. He got closer to the door, pressing his ear on the dark wooden door in an attempt to understand what was going on.

"Sebastian, stop." Blaine's voice was heavy, just like his breathing, as if he had just ran a marathon. "People will hear us."

"As if you cared." Sebastian replied, his voice with the same tone he used when he was flirting with Blaine.

Kurt's heart was already beating in a non healthy speed and it just got worse when he heard the sound of them (who else could it be?) moving on the mattress, the bed creaking. Kurt found himself incapable of moving, especially when he heard Blaine moaning. He wondered whether he should knock on the door and just face Blaine or if he should just go back to Rachel's room and pretend he hadn't heard anything. A few hours, or minutes, Kurt couldn't really tell, passed until a noise, other than _moans_ and of the bed cracking, came out of the room.

"This was good, wasn't it?" Sebastian's voice asked.

"Yeah, it was." Blaine sounded sleepy. "It was awesome. You never told you were that good at it."

Like a miracle Kurt's legs seemed to have regained strength and he found himself walking towards Rachel's room, slowly, trying to process what he had heard. Blaine couldn't cheat on him. Not after what had happened earlier. He just couldn't imagine what he'd do if Blaine left him. He just couldn't. He cried silently, hugging himself, the fact that his clothes smelled like Blaine not helping at all. When he finally managed to sleep it was already dawn.

Blaine looked hopefully at the door when he heard a noise, only to be disappointed when he saw Rachel entering on the kitchen.

"Where's Kurt?"

"Good morning for you too, brother." Rachel grabbed the bread and the Nutella on the top of the counter. "Answering your question, which you politely asked, Kurt's currently asleep, in my room."

"Shouldn't he be awake by now?" Blaine tried to sound relaxed, but, by the look Rachel gave him it didn't work. Kurt was usually the first one to wake up, even they'd sleep late.

"I guess." Rachel shrugged, glancing around. The kitchen looking awkwardly empty. "Where's your friend?"

"He's on the phone." He raised an eyebrow, staring at Rachel, who passed Nutella on the bread, humming. "Why?"

"Look, Blaine," She put the fork aside. "I'm your sister and I'm older than you, therefore smarter and don't you even try to deny it." She put her hand on his shoulder, squeezing it. "Please be careful with Sebastian, he looks like the kind of guy who doesn't accept a no as an answer and he clearly fancies you." She sighed, shaking her head. "Kurt is my best friend. I'd be pretty upset if you ever hurt him."

"I _love_ Kurt, Rach. I'd never hurt him."

Rachel nodded, shrugging and grabbing the fork again. She was almost done with the Nutella toasts when she saw Kurt going downstairs.

"Good morning, everybody." Kurt sat next to Rachel, kissing her cheek as he gave a bite on one of the toasts. "Where's Mercedes?"

"She had to leave early."

"Did you sleep well?" Blaine tried to take Kurt's hand, who pulled it away quickly.

"No. But I know you and Sebastian had a _wonderful_ night." Kurt snapped, getting up, the plate with the toasts on his hand.

Rachel glanced at Blaine and Sebastian, who had just arrived, with fire in her eyes.

"Kurt, I can expl-" Blaine tried to go after the boy, who hurried upstairs, but Rachel blocked his away, putting her hands on his chest. "Rachel, I nee-"

"Blaine, don't." She warned. "I'll talk to him."

Blaine watched, with a hopeless expression, as she went upstairs. The last thing he wanted in the entire world was to see Kurt sad because of him and yet, this was the 3rd time that had happened within one day. Sebastian raised his eyebrows murmuring something like "idiot".

Blaine was on his room, starring at the same picture of him and Kurt for the past 10 minutes or so. Sebastian had done a great job distracting him all day, but, now that he was alone nothing could calm his mind. He was so deep in his thoughts that he didn't listen to the sound of his door opening.

"Blaine?" Kurt gulped loudly at the sight of Blaine laid on his bed, shirtless, still wet from the bath.

"Kurt." Blaine flew to the door, stopping just to put the photo on his nightstand. He hugged the boy tightly, sighing in relief when Kurt didn't pull back. "I swear I can explain."

"You don't need to explain anything."

Kurt didn't give Blaine time to react as he closed the gap between their lips, kissing the boy hard.

"Kurt." Blaine moaned on Kurt's mouth, sliding one arm to Kurt's waist and keeping the other on his back. He broke the kiss for a brief moment, locking the door.

Kurt took Blaine's hand, guiding him to the bed, wrapping his legs around Blaine's waist as soon as both of them were laid. Kurt's shirt was damp, gluing to his body, due to Blaine's wet chest. He placed his hand on Blaine's neck, bringing the boy's lips to his own. The kiss was wet and sloppy, lasting only a few seconds before both of them broke it, reluctantly, pulling back so they could breathe.

Blaine rolled of Kurt, watching Kurt closely, the boy's chest moving up and down as he breathed deeply.

"Damn, Kurt, this needs to go." He pointed at Kurt's creased shirt.

"Feel free to do it." Kurt replied, still slightly out of breath, waving his hand. He kept his eyes closed as he felt Blaine's weight on top of him again, the boy's fingers working on the buttons of his shirt.

By the time Kurt slid Blaine's jeans' zipper down, Blaine was so hard it got to the point of being painful. His back arched unwittingly when Kurt placed his thigh on the middle of Blaine's. He ground his hips down, dying to have some relief. He tried to get rid of Kurt's pants whilst grinding his hips down, and, as if it wasn't hard enough, Kurt had found the hickey he had left on Blaine's neck on the previous night and started sucking on it, making Blaine even harder, if it was physically possible.

"Fuck, Kurt." He groaned, finally getting rid of Kurt's pants, taking a minute to appreciate the view of Kurt's long, pale legs, just as smooth as the rest of his skin. He planted kisses all over Kurt's flat stomach, making Kurt's fingers curl tightly on his hair every time his lips touched the skin.

"I hope this as good as what Sebastian did." Kurt whispered, bringing Blaine's lips to his again.

Blaine froze once his brain was able to process the words. Rolling off Kurt he sat on the bed, eyeing the brunette carefully. "Kurt, is that why you were doing this?" Blaine ran his finger through his hair, nervously, trying not to let his anger take control off him. "Answer me, Kurt." He ordered, grinding his teeth.

Kurt bit his lower lip, meeting Blaine's gaze. His heart tightened painfully in his chest at the sight of Blaine's hurt expression. Although it _was_ Blaine's fault, he couldn't help but feel horrible. "I wanted to make you feel good." He admitted his voice not higher than a whisper. "Like Sebastian did." A tear he didn't realize it was on his eyes rolled through his face. "I'm sorry."

"Like Sebastian did?" Blaine frowned, looking honestly confused. "Nothing happened with him."

"But you two were laughing. And you were moaning and you said something about people hearing you two." Kurt stated, the words coming out of his mouth quickly. "And you said something about him being go-"

"Kurt," Blaine moved closer, placing both hands on Kurt's face, forcing the boy to look at him. "Sebastian was _tickling_ me, that's why I was laughing. And, about the, uh, moans," Blaine blushed faintly, though not dropping his gaze. "I had a back ache, I told you about it earlier that day, and he made a massage on me." He gave a peck on Kurt's lips, grinning. "Did you really think I was going to do something with him after what had happened earlier?" He shook his head, sliding, one of his hands to Kurt's waist. "I love _you_."

"I'm an idiot. A jealous idiot." Kurt grabbed one of the pillows and pressed it against his face, ashamed.

"You're not. You're beautiful." Blaine took the pillow out of Kurt's face, throwing it somewhere in the room. "You're my beautiful, perfect, wonderful boyfriend." Blaine smiled. "And, yeah, well, you can be jealous sometimes, but you're _my_ jealous."

"I love you."

Kurt kissed Blaine softly, enjoying the feeling of Blaine's lips on his. He slid his tongue inside Blaine's mouth, enjoying the wet heat, as he pressed his body against Blaine's.

"Ok, Kurt, stop." Blaine got up and walked away from Kurt. "We're both practically naked and I'm hard, so if you're ready to do it, just tell me, otherwise, _please_, put your clothes on, because if you don't I won't be able stop, even if you ask me to."

"Sorry." Kurt blushed, trying to put his pants as quick as possible, which was basically impossible considering how damp his skin was and how tight the pants were. "Great choice of clothes, Kurt." He thought, turning around so he didn't have to face Blaine. "I'm really sorry." Kurt chewed on his bottom lip, turning around as he put his shirt one. "I-I should go. I'll call you."

"Love…" Blaine walked towards Kurt, reaching out for his hand. "Come here."

They sat on the bed, Blaine leaning on the headboard as Kurt passed his arms though his bare waist, resting his head on Blaine's shoulder.

"You're, honestly, the best thing that has ever happened to me." He whispered on Blaine's neck, Kurt running his finger though Blaine's hair.

"I love you." Blaine said, kissing the top of Kurt's head.

"Love you too, especially," He held Blaine's hand, which was on its way to his hair. "When you're not ruffling my hair."

Kurt lay on bed, resting his head on the pillow. He inhaled deeply, it smelled like a mix of Blaine's shampoo, his cologne and Kurt, was glad to notice, his own shampoo. The smell made him feel light and happy as Blaine passed his arm through Kurt's waist, snuggling up to him.

Blaine's nose was glued to Kurt's nape, his scent invading Blaine's nose, relaxing his body and mind. There was something extremely peaceful on being laid with Kurt, the way his chest moved up and down, in a constant rhythm, the way he'd occasionally grip on Blaine's hand and let it go after a few minutes, but mostly, the way everything felt right when he was with Kurt in his arms.

"You're everything to me." He whispered, closing his eyes as he began to feel himself drifting asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Kurt opened his eyes slowly, blinking several times before he could manage to keep them open. He tried to get up, but there was an arm around his waist keeping him on the bed. It took him some time to recognize where he was and, mostly, with who.

"Babe?" Blaine yawned, rubbing his eyes.

"What time is it?" Kurt glanced around, groping around for his phone.

"6:30 am." Blaine growled, pulling Kurt to his side. "Go back to sleep."

"I can't. What if Rachel notices I'm not there?" He tried to stand up but Blaine tightened the grip on his hand.

"Kurt, you came to my room in the afternoon and haven't left ever since. I think she already noticed." He pointed, though it didn't keep Kurt from setting his hand free from Blaine's. "C'mon Kurt," He pouted. "Your body is so much warmer than these blankets."

"I have to moisturize."

"Your skin looks perfect to me." Blaine sat up and put a hand on Kurt's arm, squeezing it lightly. "Can't you do it later?"

"You know, my skin only looks like this because of my routine, and, since I didn't do it last night, I, most certainly can't do it later." Kurt leaned, kissing Blaine's cheek. "I'll be right back."

Blaine rested his head on the pillow, pulling the blankets up as he grabbed Kurt's pillow and pressed against his face, the bed much colder without Kurt's body.

"You're impossible, Blaine Anderson." Kurt said as he sat next to Blaine, taking the pillow of his face.

"It's not even 8 am, Kurt." Blaine groaned, reaching out for Kurt's hand. "Let's sleep."

"Let's do something." Kurt said, excitedly. "We have to enjoy our moments together, you know they'll be rarer and rarer."

"But I'm sleepy." Blaine pouted.

"Well, I think I know how to wake you."

Kurt smiled as he leaned to kiss Blaine, running his tongue through Blaine's lips until he felt Blaine's tongue brushing on his own.

"Awake?"

Blaine licked his lips, smirking as he grabbed Kurt by the waist and rolled them, so he was sit on top of the brunette, his knees firmly pressed on the mattress as they pressed the offside of Kurt's thighs.

"Not yet, but," He leaned over, nibbling the skin of Kurt's neck. "Keep kissing me like that and I will."

"Hmm, I plan to." Kurt replied before bringing Blaine's lips to his, parting Blaine's lips with his tongue.

The kiss was sweet, but it wasn't long before both of them had to pull back to breath. Kurt ran his index finger through Blaine's spine, the boy moaning lowly in his mouth at the touch, pressing his body harder against Kurt's. He found Blaine's lips again, kissing him eagerly as his hand slid through Blaine's abs, the trail of hair, which disappeared on the waistband of his pants, sending shivers down his spine.

Taking a deep breath, well, at least as deep as he could whilst kissing Blaine, he lowered his hand, feeling Blaine's bulge on the palm of his hand. _Ok, you can do this, Kurt. You can do this_, _h_e told himself at the same time that Blaine jerked his hips upwards and then there it was again. That feeling on the pitch of his stomach that told him that there was something wrong, that made him freeze and shut himself to everything and everyone. He tried to ignore it, but, as Blaine continued to jerk his hips, he saw himself pushing Blaine off him.

"Fuck, Kurt!" Blaine's breathing was heavy and his entire body sweaty. "Why did you do that?"

"Because I don't wanna have sex with you?" Kurt rolled his eyes, as if the answer was obvious. It was only when he saw Blaine's hurt expression that he understood what Blaine had understood. "No, I mean, not now." He cleared his throat, blushing as he looked for the right words. "I want to, you know, do it." He tore his gaze away from Blaine, sitting up and grabbing the pillow. "I want to, but not now."

"I didn't mean to push you." He sat up, intertwining his fingers with Kurt's. "But it's hard to control myself when you do things like that."

"Sorry." Kurt mumbled, feeling his cheeks heating again.

"Don't be." He smiled at Kurt. "It's not your fault that you're so good-looking. And hot."

Kurt snorted, though Blaine could see he was fighting a grin. "Yeah, you're ok too." Kurt smirked, running his fingers through Blaine's hair.

"Just ok?" Blaine pouted, letting go of Kurt's hand to wrap it around the boy's waist and bring him closer. "Then why are you with me?"

"Because I like to do charity?" Kurt murmured, grinning, his lips brushing on Blaine's.

Blaine smiled before closing the gap between his and Kurt's lips.

"Blaine," Kurt slid his hand from Blaine's hair to his chest. "We should cool off a little bit."

Blaine groaned though still taking his hands off Kurt.

The room was completely silent for a few minutes, until Blaine reached out for Kurt's hands and broke the silence. "Come here."

He spread his legs apart and Kurt crawled to sit in the middle of them, resting his head on Blaine's chest. Blaine wrapped his arms through Kurt's waist, intertwining their fingers and resting their hands on Kurt's stomach.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"Look, I don't want you to get me wrong, but," He tightened the grip on Kurt's hand. "Why don't you wanna have sex?"

"I told you, I'm not ready."

"This excuse is getting old."

Kurt turned so he was face to face with Blaine, staring at him in disbelief. "I beg your _pardon_?" He crossed his arms. "You're the one who stopped it yesterday."

"You weren't willing to do it because you wanted to." Blaine pointed. "Look, babe, I," Blaine chewed on his bottom lip, looking for the right words. "That came out terribly wrong, I'm sorry. What I meant is that sometimes _I_ get the feeling that you're already ready and that you don't wanna do it for another reason." He stared into Kurt's piercing blue eyes, bringing Kurt closer and intertwining their fingers. "I need to know. _Please_."

"It's silly."

"I bet it's not." He kissed Kurt's neck softly. "It's bothering you, I can see it."

"I'm not ready, I know that, but there's something else…"

"I'm all ears."

"You have a lot of experience on, you know," Kurt cleared his throat, avoiding Blaine's eyes, though he could still feel them on him setting his skin on fire with the intensity of it. "_That_."

"Kurt, I only had one boyfriend."

"And how many one night stands?" Blaine smiled shyly, ducking his head to the side, ashamed. "Not that you should be ashamed of any of it, but, is just… I don't wanna disappoint you."

"Kurt," He rose his hand to cup Kurt's cheek. "You could _never_ disappoint me." Kurt didn't look convinced as he nodded. "I swear."

"Can we change the subject?"

Blaine laughed, but nodded, pulling Kurt closer. "I'm hungry. I'll go downstairs prepare a nice breakfast for us."

"I'll do it." Kurt sat on his knees and leaned to kiss the tip of Blaine's nose. "I love you, but you really can't cook." Blaine pouted, looking much like a puppy. "But I'd love to have your company."

"I'll be there in a minute. I'll just put a shirt on."

Blaine watched as Kurt left the room. He had to bit his lip to avoid letting out the groan that was stuck in his throat since he had seen Kurt wearing his usual tight pants that left _nothing_ to imagination.

"God, he really shouldn't wear this pants." He mumbled to himself as he finally managed to get out of the bed.


	4. Chapter 4

"Do you wanna go to my house now?" Kurt asked, stroking Blaine's hair gently.

"Hm?" Blaine was half-asleep, which seemed to happen a lot when Kurt was doing that.

"My house, lunch…. Remember?" Blaine shook his head and Kurt sighed, rolling his eyes. He loved Blaine but he had the worse memory _ever_. At least when it came to remembering dates anniversaries and anything that wasn't related to music or school. "My dad invited you and Rach to have lunch with us today, remember?"

"Oh, yeah." Blaine frowned, biting his lower lip. Kurt sighed, taking his hands of Blaine's hair. He knew that whenever Blaine did that, he was about to say or do something rather unpleasant to Kurt. "I'm so sorry, Kurt, but I can't go."

"Why?" Kurt raised an eyebrow though Blaine wasn't looking at him, another signal that he was about to regret his words.

"I have rehearsal at Sebastian's and we're gonna have lunch the-"

"Why don't you just break-up with me?" Kurt snapped, getting out of the bed abruptly.

"Kur-"Blaine started, sitting cross-legged.

"No, Blaine! Don't even _start_!" Kurt yelled, regretting it as soon as he heard his voice. He inhaled deeply, holding the air until his lungs started to burn due to the lack of oxygen. "Why are you choosing _him_ over me?"

"I'm not choosing _anyone_! Damn, Kurt, why are you being so bitchy lately? It really makes me want to break-up with you!" Kurt's eyes widened and his lower lip trembled faintly, his eyes sparkling. Blaine got up, cursing himself, and walked towards Kurt, intending to hold him, but, as soon as he got closer, Kurt crossed his arms and jerked away.

"Is this what you want, Blaine?" His tone was cold and his throat burned as he held back the tears.

"No, no. I'm sorry." Blaine hurried to say, reaching out to touch Kurt's arm. "I shouldn't have said that. It was stupid." Blaine thought Kurt had nodded, but it was such a small gesture that he couldn't be sure. Kurt felt the tears rolling through his face and, once again, he wished he wasn't so sensitive. He hated crying in front of other people, although it happened more than he wanted to admit. "I just don't understand why you are suddenly so insecure."

"I'mjustjealous." Kurt mumbled, in a rush, blushing.

"What?"

"I'm ju-" Kurt sighed, meeting Blaine's gaze. "I'm jealous, ok?"

"You're jealo-?" Blaine laughed, shaking his head. "Why _on earth_ are you jealous?"

"You spend most of your time with Sebastian and even when you're not with him you talk about him and he gets to be with you way more than me."

"Ok, come here." Seeing as Kurt didn't set about moving Blaine sighed and walked towards him, uncrossing his arms and placing his hands on Kurt's hips. "There's no reason for you to be jealous of him, all right? He may spend more time with me, but, although you don't believe me," Blaine pointed. "I think about you all the time. Ok, I may talk about him a lot, I'll give you that, but I can guarantee you that you're the _only_ one for me." He wrapped an arm around Kurt's neck and pulled him into a hug, holding him tightly. "I promise you I'll visit you when I leave Sebastian's, ok?" Kurt nodded, his face still wet due to the tears. "Now, put a smile upon your face." Blaine smiled as Kurt's lips twisted up lightly. "And leave bitchy Kurt somewhere along the way, ok?"

"Fine." Kurt smiled for a brief second before his eyes narrowed, a scary expression taking over his face. "But I'll murder you if you don't show up."

Blaine grinned and brought Kurt closer, kissing him softly. Kurt broke the kiss and let go of Blaine's hand reluctantly.

"Call me when you get at Sebastian's." Kurt felt a lump on his throat as Blaine nodded, smiling at him. He _knew_ he was being paranoid, but he didn't trust Sebastian, _at all_. He knew Blaine liked the idea of being pursued and Sebastian was obviously intending to do that until either he got tired of it or Blaine broke-up with Kurt. He hugged Blaine tightly, inhaling deeply, hoping that the boy's smell would calm him down and make the bad thoughts disappear.

All he wanted to do was kiss Blaine until everything was gone, until there was nothing else but them. He looked straight into Blaine's eyes, feeling as if he was drowning in a hazel pool that was Blaine's eyes. He knew that he'd never get tired of looking at Blaine's eyes. He loved every inch of Blaine, but he was addicted to the boy's eyes, it was as if they were magnetic. "I love you."

"I love you too." Blaine smiled at him as he leaned forward to kiss him. However, he stopped on the way, a loud _bip_ of his phone, making him jerk away quickly.

"Who is it?" Kurt asked as Blaine grabbed the phone.

"Oh, it's Seb. He wants to know if I can go now." Blaine glanced at Kurt, whose lips formed a thin line, his brows frowned. "I'll tell him I can-"

"Go." Kurt said, taking a deep breath. "I have to go in a few minutes so." Kurt shrugged, making an effort to show Blaine he didn't care, although what he really wanted to do was grab Blaine's phone and tell _Seb_ that Blaine was busy with his _boyfriend_.

"You sure?" Blaine's tone was incredulous, although he started walking towards his bag, where the stuff he had brought from Dalton were.

"Yeah." Kurt faked a smile. "Go. Before I change my mind."

"Ok, then." Blaine grinned, grabbing his bag. "I'll see you later, bye." He kissed Kurt's cheek quickly and left.

"Jesus Christ, give me strength." He complained, throwing himself on Blaine's bed.

Kurt stared at the ceiling, glancing at his phone now and then. It was almost midnight and he still hadn't heard from Blaine. Rachel, who had just left, hadn't heard from him either. Saying that Kurt was freaking out was underestimate his feelings. He was about to drive to Dalton just to get Sebastian's address and then drive there to see if Blaine was ok.

When he glanced at his phone for the 3rd time in a row he gave up waiting. He dialed Blaine's number for what seemed like the 50th time on that day and waited.

"Blaine?" Kurt tried to understand the answer, but the background noises were so loud that they muffled the voice. "Blaine I can't hear _anything_."

"Wait just one second." He thought that was what Blaine (it was definitely Blaine) had said, though he wasn't sure. He heard what was probably the sound of a door opening and then, finally, the noise was muffled. "What ha-"Blaine's voice was cut by another person's voice, thought Kurt couldn't understand what had said. "Shut up, Seb!" Blaine laughed, apparently forgetting that his boyfriend was on the line. "I'm trying to talk to Kurt." Or not. "Ok, if you don't stop right now I'm gonna have to shut you."

"Blai-"

"Hang on, Kurt." Everything went silent for a few minutes. The only sound Kurt could hear was the one of his own breathing. "Much better." Kurt was about to ask Blaine what he meant by _that_ when he heard Sebastian's voice. "If I keep talking can you shut me again like that?" Kurt would like to think Blaine was rolling his eyes. He'd better _be_ rolling his eyes. "Bye, Sebastian."

"Can you talk now?" Kurt did his best to keep his tone neutral, which was quite hard seeing as he was so mad he was amazed that he hadn't started yelling yet.

"Yeah. Sorry about that. What happened? Are you okay?"

"I thought you were coming over after the rehearsal." Oh, ok, he didn't mean to sound _that_ bitter. Well, actually he did, he just didn't _want_ to, seeing as Blaine would probably tell him to stop being bitchy. However it wasn't as if he was wrong.

"I-we." Blaine mumbled something Kurt couldn't quite understand but he was pretty sure the words _idiot_ and _party_ were involved. "I'm _really_ sorry."

"You're not coming."

"You can come here and meet me inste-"

"It's past midnight, Blaine." Kurt hissed. "There's no way I'm leaving my house."

"Bu-One sec, Kurt."

Kurt sighed, getting up as Blaine started talking to someone. He walked towards his closet in order to choose his outfit for school. He had his phone resting on his elbow, against his ear, a rather uncomfortable position, but given the circumstances… His eyes danced through his shirts, trying to find one that matched with his white skinny pants. His ear was already burning due to the heat of the phone when he managed to finish picking his outfit. Blaine hadn't said a word to him again, so he was about to end the call when, Wes' (he thought), voice caught his attention. "What was _that_ about?" Definitely, Wes'. "What was what?" Blaine asked. "You and Sebastian." Kurt clenched his hands into fists at the mention of the boy's name. He couldn't control it, it was spontaneous. He just had the urge to punch something, or break something whenever he heard Sebastian's name. "We're friends, Wes." Kurt could see, by Blaine's tone that he was getting more and more irritated. "We're friends, yet you don't act like _that _with me." Kurt didn't even have to look at the mirror to know that he was sickly pale. "You know, some of the guys already came up to me and asked me if the two of you were dating. You _have _a boyfriend, keep that in mind."

"Blaine?" His voice was trembling, great.

"Yes?"

Kurt bit his lower lip. He _knew_ he shouldn't ask. It was probably nothing. If it was something important Blaine would've told him and Blaine would _never_ cheat on him. But, again, he did have the right to know what Blaine was doing so late at Sebastian's, therefore… "What was Wes talking about?"

"You heard it?" Blaine meant it as a question, although both of them knew the answer. "It was nothing. I swear."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Blaine, it _was _something."

"It doesn't matter, I swear."

"Fine." Kurt snapped. If Blaine didn't want to tell him what had happen it was because there _was_ something wrong with it, and he was going to discover what was it. "I'll go to bed, I have to wake up early tomorrow."

"Which period is your free one?"

"4th." Kurt answered, frowning. "Why?"

"Meet me at Lima Bean tomorrow then."

"Bu-"

"Be there."

Kurt wanted to argue and tell him that his life didn't revolve around him that he had a lot of things to do, but he was way too tired to argue with Blaine. "Fine. Good night."

"Kurt?"

"What?" His tone was harsh and he knew it, but, he was tired and mad. And, as if it wasn't enough, Blaine refused to tell him what had happened between him and Sebastian.

"I love you."

Kurt was taken by surprise with Blaine's words. He was already opening his mouth to reply when he realized Blaine had hung up. Well, if Blaine's intention was to make Kurt less mad… It worked, _a little_. He still planned to find out what Blaine was keeping from him.

He went back to his bed and turned the lights off, grabbing his phone and scrolling through his contact list until he found Wes' name.

_Hey –K_

It wasn't long until Wes' message was displayed on the screen of his phone.

_Kurt? Is everything ok? Do you want me to call Blaine? –W_

_No, don't. Everything is ok. Well, it _shall _be when I discover something. –K_

_? –W_

_You said something about Blaine and Sebastian acting weird. What did you mean by that? Oh, btw, I'd be glad if you didn't tell Blaine about this. –K_

_I didn't plan to. But, well, answering your question… It was after we rehearsed. Sebastian suggested that we made a party and, well, we were all really mentally exhausted, so we said yes. He had vodka, beer and tequila, so we started drinking, but, before you ask, neither Blaine nor me got drunk. Well, Blaine wasn't drunk until he stopped talking to you, but he's drinking quite a lot at the moment. Wait just a sec –W_

"That's great, Wes. You leave me waiting after saying my boyfriend is probably getting drunk. Awesome." Kurt mumbled, starring at the screen of his phone as if it'd make Wes come back faster.

_Back –W_

_Like I said, we weren't drunk, but Sebastian was pretty drunk, although his actions didn't really show it. However, at certain point he was all over Blaine, hugging him, kissing him (in the cheek, before you freak out and do something insane such as drive all the way to Westerville), teasing him, this stuff. Blaine wasn't drunk, but he was, quite… happy, so he didn't really do anything, he just turned his head whenever Sebastian got close to his lips and stuff, but it was pretty much that, Sebastian being all over Blaine, who, (I'm sorry to tell) was, like, hugging him and dancing with him, but, well –W_

Did his heart have stopped? Kurt was pretty sure it had. He knew how Blaine was when he was "happy". But he still expected that Blaine hadn't encouraged Sebastian.

_Oh, ok… Thanks, Wes –K_

_Kurt, can I tell you something? –W_

_Sure –K_

_Look, although Blaine acted like that, he spent pretty much all the time talking about you to Sebastian, really. Blaine _loves _you, I know his actions (when it comes to Sebastian) might not show, but the guy is crazy about you. He has been my best friend for a long time and I've never seen him so deeply, most of the time madly, in love with someone, so, if I were you, I wouldn't care about what Sebastian does or does not with him –W_

_(: Thanks –K_

_Anytime –W _

Feeling much lighter, Kurt put his phone in his nightstand and closed his eyes, hopelessly wishing that, by the time he opened his eyes, Sebastian was already back in Paris.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey guys, so, thanks for all the reviews, I really appreciate them. You should do it more often, reviews make me feel like writing ;) I'd like to thank the wonderful Kat aka ZaylaCooper for correcting this chapter for me. Again, thanks Kat, you're an angel.**_

_**Well, hope you like this chapter. The next one may take a while (3 weeks maybe), because I have a lot of things related to my trip to do, so.**_

The alarm clock rang, loud and insistent, while Kurt tried, unsuccessfully, to block the noise. It was clear that it wasn't going to stop anytime soon, so he finally gave up, grumbling as he tossed the blanket aside. He turned the alarm off, walking towards the bathroom, still half-asleep. Although he knew he shouldn't, he couldn't help but to look at his reflection in the mirror. His hair was messy, his expression giving away how tired he was, not that the bags under his eyes couldn't say the same. Sighing he turned away from the mirror, walking towards the shower and turning on the water, waiting until it was in the ideal temperature.

He didn't care to rush himself on the bath, allowing the hot water to relax his muscles as he allowed himself to get lost in the feeling of the water falling hard, hot, unstoppable, on his body, the noise helping him to clear his mind and get ready for an entire week of the hell that some people insisted to call high school.

He left the bathroom about 1 hour later, feeling fresh and renewed after both the shower and his skin care routine. He firmly wrapped the towel around his waist, walking towards the desk where his clothes were and picking them up, putting them on quickly as he rushed back to the bathroom to style his hair and see if he could do something about the bags under his eyes.

Once he was done he went downstairs, the smell of pancakes, toasts, eggs and many more making his stomach rumble, reminding him of how hungry he was. He entered the kitchen, not surprised to see only Carole there with a handful of dishes, setting the table.

"Good morning." He kissed her cheek, taking a few plates out of her hand and placing them on the table alongside with the silverware that was on the counter.

"Thank you, Kurt." She smiled gently at him, rubbing her hands at her apron. "Did you sleep well?" She sat at the table and poured some coffee in both of their mugs.

"I barely did." He admitted, trying to contain a yawn, and failing. "It was already past midnight when I managed to talk to Blaine."

"Your father told me about his decision." Her tone was as sympathetic as the smile she gave to him, placing her hand on top of his. "I know it's going to be hard for both of you."

"Apparently, not for him." He murmured, adding sugar to his coffee and mixing it slowly, his gaze lost on the sugar disappearing.

"Care to elaborate?" She tilted her head, taking a sip of her coffee as watching Kurt bit his lips. "We have a few minutes before your father and Finn joins us and something tells me this is a subject you'd rather not discuss with them."

"It's-"He sighed, rubbing his tired eyes. He could use some advice and he'd rather not discuss his relationships problems with Rachel. As for Mercedes, she'd say he was being paranoid and acting jealous over nothing and that was certainly not what he needed. "There's this guy… His name is Sebastian." He paused, raising his gaze to meet her eyes, which seemed to be 100% involved in the story, so he continued. "He just transferred from Paris and he's really attractive. And he's a Warbler." He took a sip of his coffee, rubbing his scalp against the hot surface of the mug. "Apparently he's Blaine's new best friend." He snorted his tone bitter than he had thought it'd be. He saw Carole raise an eyebrow, as if saying, _so what?_ "Which I'd be totally ok with," He rushed to say. "If it wasn't for the fact that he hits on Blaine all the time, shamelessly. And Blaine doesn't do _anything_ about it, in fact," He stopped frowning at why it hadn't occurred to him earlier, more precisely, when he was talking, well, more like _fighting_, to Blaine in Rachel's room on the day before. "He kind of encourages Sebastian."

"Oh." She frowned, taking a sip of her coffee, her gaze running through the kitchen and returning to Kurt. "Did you talk to Blaine about it?"

"I did, but he just said that I had nothing to worry about." He shrugged, as if it wasn't a big deal, which, if the feeling on the pit of his stomach was anything to go by, actually was.

"Well, then you should believe him." She stretched her arm and reached out for his hand, squeezing it firmly, winking, and her expression becoming playful for a slight second, before it was serious again. "The distance thing will be hard on both of you. Don't make it _even_ harder by wasting your time together fighting over Sebastian, Kurt, trust me, it's not worth it."

"Well, it couldn't do any harm trying." He murmured, taking another sip of coffee.

"Exactly." She patted his hand, smiling softly. "So, you better get some pancakes fast if you have any hope of getting any. You know how Burt and Finn are."

"Thanks, Carole." He smiled as she got up and went back to the oven. "But I think I'll just eat an apple, I don't think my stomach is up for such food today."

"Well, Finn will be happy to know about it."

They laughed, as Burt entered on the kitchen with a half asleep Finn by his side.

"Morning." He said, taking his usual seat in the table as Finn sat, well; more like _dropped_ himself, on the chair next to Kurt.

"What do we have for breakfast?" He asked, yawning, his eyes barely open.

"Pancake, French toast, eggs and bacon." Carole answered, placing the other dishes in front of them. Burt rubbed his hands, smiling, his mouth salivating at the vision of the food. "And," Carole started, bringing another dish."For Burt, a delicious fruit salad with yogurt and orange juice."

Kurt smiled, proudly, at Carole as Burn snorted, mumbling something like "_uneatable_" and "_real food_" under his breath.

"Kurt are you _sure_ you don't wanna see the nurse?" Rachel asked for the billionth time. Kurt only didn't roll his eyes because her tone was truly concerned.

"Rachel's right." Tina agreed. "You look really sick."

"I'm fine, girls." It wasn't a complete lie, he was fine, he was just… Overly anxious. "Seriously, I don't want you two to be late because of me." He closed his locker, smiling. "Besides I have to go meet Blaine."

"Always my brother." Rachel shook her head, sighing. "Well, if you insist…" She paused giving him time to disagree and turn on his heels to go see the nurse.

"I _do_."

"So I guess I'll see you in Glee." She locked arms with Tina. "Please, don't be late; otherwise I'll have to have my head filled with rather unpleasant images of you and my brother." She made a disgusted face and shook her head.

"Don't worry. I'll tell you everything." He mocked, waving his hands.

He barely waited for them to turn around before he was turning on his heels and running towards the parking lot.

The bell of the coffee shop rang, again, and, _again_, Kurt looked up, hopeful, only to see a tall, blonde guy entering the shop. He tapped his foot; inpatient, glancing around at the nearly empty place, looking for any sign of Blaine.

He started to get a weird feeling at the pit of his stomach and caught himself wondering if, perhaps, Blaine had forgotten about their date, after all, Wes _did_ say Blaine was getting drunk. However, Blaine had never, _ever_, forgotten any of their dates, it just wasn't like him, but, again, he reminded himself, the boy hadn't been acting much like himself lately.

He knew he was being _slightly_ paranoid, but he couldn't calm his mind down. Ever since he had met Sebastian, he had started being paranoid about everything to do with Blaine, jumping into crazy conclusions whenever he said or did anything that he usually didn't.

He tried Blaine's phone again, though it wasn't long before his voice mail's message started playing. He groaned in frustration, a mix of anger, disappointment and rejection making his chest tighten. Finally, the anger won him over and he was seconds away from getting up and leaving when he felt warm, wet lips on his cheek.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry." Blaine repeated over and over again, as he continued to kiss Kurt's cheek.

"I'll think about it." He replied, grinning. "Here," He handed Blaine his medium drip. "I bought it for you." Blaine grabbed the cup and smiled pressing one more kiss to Kurt's cheek before sitting.

"How's your day going?"

"It's go-"Kurt stopped, frowning, eyeing Blaine's blue plain shirt and black jeans, his hair without a single hint of gel. He pointed at Blaine's outfit, raising an eyebrow. "Where's the blazer?"

"I've got a pretty bad hangover." He complained, taking a long sip of the coffee, shrugging. Kurt gave him an "and…" look and he sighed, lowering his coffee. "I was pretty sick by the time I arrived from the party; therefore, I spent pretty much the whole night throwing up. When I finally managed to get some sleep, it was already around 3, so, when my alarm clock rang I knew I wouldn't be able to go to class, so I called my dads, told them I had a flu and asked them to call the headmaster and explain why I'd be absent from classes today."

"I went back to bed and set my alarm for 11 and slept again. However I only woke up when Seb walked into the room to drop his things off and head to lunch, by that time; it was already around noon. He told me he had turned my alarm off so I could sleep more, because he thought I needed it." He stopped and frowned. "It was actually really thoughtful."

Kurt wanted to ask if Sebastian _knew_ they were going to meet, because that was actually quite _weird_, but, instead, he asked another question that _had _to be answered. "Wait." He narrowed his eyes, feeling his blood boil in anger. "Are you telling me that Sebastian is your _roommate_?" The word left a bitter taste in his mouth.

"Oh," Blaine scratched his nape awkwardly, glancing around anxiously. He knew he shouldn't have mentioned _that_. From now on, no matter what he said or did, he knew Kurt was going to be even more jealous and paranoid. "I thought I had mentioned it before."

"No, you hadn't." He crossed his arms, angrily. "So, the guy who has the biggest crush _ever_ on you gets to sleep _next_ to you, gets to see you half naked and all of that? How does that work, Blaine?"

"Look, Kurt, I think you're overreacting a little bit."

"You think _I'm _overreacting? Let me tell you so-"He stopped abruptly, Carole's words coming to him "_Don't make it even harder by wasting your time together fighting over Sebastian_". He sighed, knowing she was right. "I'm sorry. I know it wasn't your fault. I'm just really tired and," He bit his lower lip. "Whatever. I'm really sorry."

Blaine reached out for his hand, entwining their fingers. "Who are you? And what did you do to my boyfriend?"

"I can go back to being bitchy Kurt if you prefer." He replied, a playful smirk dancing on his lips.

"No." Blaine rushed to reply. "I like this one better, he's much nicer." He leaned to kiss Kurt, but stopped as Kurt dodged, smiling sadly.

"Let's not push our luck, okay?"

"You're right. I'm sorry."

"Don't worry." He replied reaching out for Blaine's other hand, entwining their fingers.

They stayed like that for several minutes, enjoying each other's company, on, what they knew, was a rare moment. Soon Kurt would have lots of school things to do and Glee rehearsals and Blaine would be occupied with the Warblers and with what Kurt knew was going to be a really tough school year.

"I have to go." Kurt sighed, glancing at the clock on the wall. He had about 40 minutes to drive back to McKinley and get to class.

"Can't you skip the last periods?" Blaine suggested, tilting his head. "I bet Seb is still in class, so we could have the dorm to ourselves."

"Tempting. _Really _tempting." Kurt smiled. "But I can't." He got up and grabbed his bag, adjusting it on his shoulder. "I'll be late, if I don't leave now."

Blaine sighed, getting up. "Let's go then. I'll walk you to your car."

He put a hand on Kurt's back, pushing him towards the door gently. They walked in silence until they reached Kurt's car. Kurt opened the door and threw his bag in the passenger seat before closing the door, turning to face Blaine.

"So…" He stared at his hands, which played with the hem of Blaine's shirt. "I guess I'll see you on Friday." His stomach ached at the thought of having to wait so long to see Blaine again, but he remembered how hard his junior year at Dalton had been and he hadn't been half as important to the Warblers as Blaine was.

"Yeah, sure." Blaine grinned. "I'll meet you as soon as practice is over, then we'll stop at my house just so I can take shower and then we'll go to your house, okay?"

Kurt nodded; smiling a little wider ad he kissed Blaine's cheek. "I'll call you when I get home. Get well soon."

Blaine bit his lower lips, glancing around before turning to face Kurt again. "Don't I get a kiss?"

"We're in the parking lot, Blaine." Kurt stated, thought he kept a tight grip on the hem of Blaine's shirt.

"Which so happens to be empty."

Kurt glanced around, just to be sure they were alone before bringing Blaine closer, leaning to touch Blaine's lips in a sweet, brief kiss. Blaine, however, seemed to have another idea in mind.  
He brought one hand to Kurt's back and the other to his neck, his fingers tilting Kurt's head to deepen the kiss. He groaned lowly as Kurt sucked his bottom lip.

Soon they were both holding onto each other as if their lives depended on it. Kurt's fingers curled on the hem of Blaine's shirt as Blaine slid his hands to the back pockets of Kurt's jeans, bringing him as close as possible as their tongues tangled up together. Their teeth clashed as both tried to get more and more of the other, their tongues moving messily as Kurt pulled Blaine closer, his body firmly pressed against the car's door with Blaine's body pressed against his.

"B-Blaine." Kurt panted, struggling to keep his eyes open. "I'm gonna be late." Blaine nodded as he left a trail of wet, open mouthed kisses, alongside Kurt's jaw line.

He stopped at Kurt's pulse point, dizzy from that scent that was so _Kurt_. It was a mix from his moisturizer, his daily cologne and that smell that Blaine couldn't quite place, but it was his favorite and it just seemed to cover every inch of Kurt's body.  
He teased the skin lightly, brushing the tip of his tongue against it.

"You smell really good." Blaine whispered, keeping a tight grip on Kurt's waist.

"So I've heard." Kurt replied, breathlessly. Blaine's mouth, which had, _finally_, started sucking on the skin of his neck, kept most of his brain unable to function.

He knew he was going to be late, but, the acknowledgment that he'd have to spend the entire week without Blaine made him desperate and, with Blaine's mouth on his neck and the boy's erection firmly pressed on his thigh, he felt like forgetting everything and just spending the rest of the week kissing Blaine, touching him, being touched by him.

He was still lost in his thoughts when Blaine gave a particular hard suck on his neck, his teeth nibbling the skin, the pain being stronger than the pleasure.

"Ouch." Kurt complained, putting his hands on Blaine's chest and pushing him. "Easy Blaine." He brought one hand to the sore spot, massaging it. "I still have to go back to school. I gain enough glares already without a monstrous hickey on my neck."

"Sorry." Blaine mumbled. "Is just… Your smell and I-"Blaine shook his head. "Well, you can't really blame me."

Kurt rolled his eyes, smiling, taking Blaine's hands of his waist. "I _really _have to go. I don't wanna be even _later_."

"Call me when you get there." Blaine asked, well, more like ordered.

"Will do." He met Blaine's eyes. "Drive safe."

"You worry too much." Blaine replied, grinning as he pulled Kurt into a tight hug, burying his face in the crook of Kurt's neck. "I love you."

"Love you too." Kurt whispered. "But I _really _need to go."

Blaine nodded, waiting until Kurt's car was out of sight to walk towards his own car.

Kurt was already minutes away from his house when he remembered the history essay he had due the next day. Groaning he turned, making his way back to school.

The parking lot was empty, for his happiness. He didn't want to meet any of the jocks. Although he hadn't been slushied a single time in one entire month, he didn't really want to push his luck. He got out of the car and made his way to the hallway, towards his locker.

He was already opening his car's door when his phone buzzed in his pocket. Adjusting his books on the other arm, he fished his phone out of his pocket. Finn's text was displayed on the screen when he unlocked it.

_Hey dude, are you still in school? If you are can you get my wallet? I forgot it inside my gym locker. Thanks, anyway, bro. –F_

"You're lucky I'm in a good mood, Finn." Kurt said to himself, turning on his heels and walking towards the school.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, hope you like this bit. And if you do review. If you don't tell me what I can do to make the next ones better :) Chapter 8 should be up in 3,4 weeks. Thanks again to the amazing Kat for correcting this for me **

He dropped his things on the bench, hurrying to open Finn's locker and grab the boy's wallet before somebody showed up. Sure, he hadn't seen any cars in the parking lot, but he didn't want to push his luck.  
Hoping that Finn hadn't changed his lockers (it was just so _Finn_ to change lockers and then forget to warn Kurt about it), he walked towards the row of lockers located next to the showers, frowning up against the smell of sweat and dirty clothes that made him want to vomit. Fortunately Finn's locker was the first one, so he didn't have to go further inside the locker.

He twisted the locker, relieved when he heard the low _click_. He rubbed his sweaty hands on his pants before opening the locker.

"Ew, Finn." He grumbled as the smell of sweaty shirts and dirty socks filled his nostrils. Finn really _needed _to clean his locker, he thought, while groping around for Finn's wallet in the middle of papers and god knows what else.

"Aha!" He exclaimed, pleased, when his fingers brushed on the wallet's leather. He was curling his fingers against the fabric when a loud _slam_ made him jump, jerking his hand away, and dropping the wallet on the floor.  
Slowly he turned around to see himself face to face with Karofsky.

"What you doing here, Hummel?"

"I jus-just came to get Finn's wallet." He stuttered, feeling his hands getting sweaty again.

"Weren't you just trying to peek on us taking shower?" Karofsky suggested, his face bright red.

"Are you suggesting that I'd appreciate seeing all of you na-"Kurt shook his head, mentally laughing at the absurd of the idea. "As _if_. Besides, I do have a boyfriend."

"Yeah, right, speaking of _that_, we don't wanna see that _stuff_." Karofsky made a disgusted face, gesturing at Kurt's neck. Kurt's hands flew to his neck immediately, unconsciously. He didn't even notice he had left his scarf in the car. "We don't wanna know what you fags do."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Right." He snorted. "Because that'd surely depress you since is way more than what you do with your girlfriend." He mocked. He was really tired of having Karofsky harass him and leave feeling victorious, if he wanted to argue with Kurt than he'd chosen the worse day. "Oh, wait," He frowned. "You don't have one."

"Do you wanna get punched Hummel?" Kurt closed his hands in fists, narrowing his eyes. "Or are you just trying to find whether I'm available or not?"

Kurt couldn't help but laugh a little, shaking his head. "This is the craziest thing I've ever heard. Why on earth would I want to date someone like you?"

"I have a cock don't I?"

"Yeah, but you don't have a brain." Kurt replied, grinding his teeth. Karofsky fist moved slightly towards him and he swallowed hard, taking a deep breath. "Go on, then. Hit me." He ordered, his voice not as confident as he'd like to.

"Don't push me." Karofsky grinded his teeth, saying each word slowly, almost as if each one of them was a sentence.

"Go on. You always say you're gonna hit me, but you never do." He crossed his arms, quirking an eyebrow. "You know, you're a coward."

"Wha-I'm not a cowa-"

Kurt laughed mockingly. "Yes you are. You always say you're gonna hit me, but you never do, you always mock me for having a boyfriend, but, strangely, I've never seen with any girl. You never do anything you want right?"

"I do whatever I want." Karofsky's face got even redder and Kurt could see that he was sweating, his eyes fixed on Kurt's face.

"When? Because you constantly seem to do only what you're supposed to-"

Kurt was still with his mouth hanging open, rambling, when Karofsky suddenly moved, grabbed his face and kissed him.

His body went still as he felt Karofsky's lips on his, he wanted to scream, he wanted to cry, he wanted to vomit but he just couldn't do anything. He was in shock. He didn't know what to do, but he knew he couldn't take any of that for very much longer.  
It was only when he felt Karofsky's hands moving to his waist that he managed to push Karofsky away.

He met Karofsky's eyes which were a mix of anger, surprise, amazement and sadness. He was surprised to feel some kind of empathy with the boy. He knew what was like to realize that "_well, hey, girl's boobs aren't as exciting as a guy's abs, wow._"

"Look Dave, I know it's hard bu-"

"This never happened." Karofsky cut him, his eyes shining with unshed tears as he punched the locker next to Finn's, making Kurt jerk away in fear.

He closed his eyes, afraid of what'd happen and, when nothing happened, he blinked, slowly, to find himself alone in the locker, the sound of his heart racing filling the space.

Kurt sat on the bed, legs still shaking, as he fished his phone out of his pocket, dialing Blaine's number.

"Hello?" Blaine yawned, his voice sleepy.

"Hey." Kurt replied softly, already feeling slightly better at the sound of his boyfriend's voice. "Did I wake you?"

Blaine yawned again. "Yeah, you did, but it's okay. Is everything okay?"

"I-"Kurt felt his throat threatening to close as his vision was blurred due to the tears. "Can you come over?"

"I have an essay due to tomorrow and I haven't started yet." Blaine explained with an apologetic tone. "But is everything okay?"

"Yeah." His voice cracked as he felt the darkness swallowing him again. It was really tough to need somebody and not have him/her. "Don't worry; I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Kurt," Blaine started his tone more serious. "What's going on?"

"No-"

"Kurt," Blaine cut him. "I _know_ you. I'm really worried, what happened?"

"Karofsky kissed me." He blurted out.

"Shit." Blaine murmured as Kurt heard him shifting on the bed. "I'm going; I'll just put some clothes on."

"Wha-Blaine Anderson, were you sleeping naked with _Sebastian Smythe _next to you?"

"Kurt, don't you think we've got bigger issues that _that_?" Kurt could see Blaine rolling his eyes, but it didn't help him, at all.

"_No_. Look Bla-"

"I'll see you in a bit."

"Bla-"

"Bye."

"Ugh," Kurt grumbled, throwing his phone next to him.

Kurt decided to do something productive before Blaine arrived, so he finished his History essay and tried to do his homework, he really did, but whenever he had to stop and think more carefully about a question, his mind was filled with images of the kiss, what only made him come in a cold sweat and feel nauseous.

He was sat on his bed, his legs against his chest when he heard the sound of a door being opened. He turned his head to see Finn's head peeking inside the room, Blaine standing next to him.

"Dad called. He said he'll pick mom up after her shift and then they'll come home." Finn smirked. "Thanks again for the wallet bro, you saved my life." Kurt nodded and Blaine entered as Finn closed the door, sitting in front of Kurt.

"Hey." Blaine leaned to kiss Kurt's cheek lightly. "Are you feeling any better?"

Kurt shook his head, biting his lips to avoid crying.

"Do you think you can tell me what happened?"

"I can try to." Kurt took a deep breath, reaching out for Blaine's hand, entwining their fingers. Blaine squeezed his hand, encouraging him to go on. He told Blaine the story, blow-by-blow, from the instant he realized he had forgotten his history book in school until he had gotten home. "… and that's what happened."

Blaine nodded, pulling Kurt into a hug, rubbing his back gently. Kurt hugged him back tightly, burying his face in the crook of Blaine's neck and allowing himself to cry silently as Blaine murmured words of comfort.

"I'm so sorry." Blaine's voice cracked, his chest tightening at the sound of Kurt crying. He hated seeing Kurt cry and knowing that there was _nothing _he could about it. It made him feel useless, it made him sad and it made him angry. He couldn't understand how _anyone_ could ever do something to hurt someone like Kurt.

"It wasn't your fault." Kurt murmured on Blaine's neck, his lips brushing on the skin. "There was nothing you could've done."

"I wish I could do something to help you." Blaine sighed, playing with the hair in Kurt's nape.

"Just…"Kurt swallowed hard. "Just hold me." He finally said, he himself tightening his arms around Blaine's waist.

Blaine held him tighter for a brief moment, before backing off a little bit, smiling at Kurt briefly before he was already leaning again to kiss Kurt, who, as soon as their lips touched, pushed him. "I'm sorry." Kurt murmured, so low that Blaine wasn't even sure that those were actually the words he said.

"No, it's okay." Blaine dropped his hand, starring at his palms, chewing on the inside of his cheek. "Did I do something wrong?" He asked, still looking at his hands.

"It's not you." Kurt reassured him, taking Blaine's hands in his own. "It's just… I feel like I've cheated on." He admitted quietly.

Blaine raised his gaze, meeting Kurt's eyes, frowning. "But you didn't." He raised his hand, running his thumb through Kurt's cheek slowly, in a gentle touch. "_He_ kissed you. There was nothing you could've done to avoid it."

"I guess." Kurt replied quietly, shrugging.

"Can you give me one of those beautiful smiles of yours?" Blaine asked, grinning. "Please?" The corner of Kurt's lips twisted up slightly, enough to make Blaine happy. "Hmmm… Much better."

Kurt leaned to meet Blaine's lips in a slow, tender kiss. He let out a sigh of relief at the feeling of Blaine's lips on his, not many things gave him the feeling of security as Blaine's lips on his.

Blaine, much to Kurt's sadness, pulled away not long after with tiny pecks on his lips.

"I have to go." Blaine explained with a sad tone.

"Can't you stay for dinner?" Kurt bit his lips as Blaine sighed heavily, shaking his head. "Please? I don't wanna be alone."

"I-"Blaine glanced at Kurt, biting his lip. He did wanna stay, but id he did, he'd have to stay up all night to do his essay and he hadn't slept all that well the previous night, and, if he was right, Wes planned to have a 2 hour practice, but, again, he didn't really knew if it was safe to let Kurt alone, given his state. "Babe I re-"He sighed heavily, running his fingers through his hair nervously. "I… Fine."

Kurt smiled, leaning to kiss Blaine's cheek lightly. "Thank you."

"Do you wanna take a nap?" Kurt frowned at Blaine's question, not because he wasn't tired, he was quite tired actually, but, mostly, because he hadn't given any signs that he was tired or whatever. "You look tired." Blaine explained.

"I didn't wanna spend our time together sleeping."

"Lay." Blaine ordered. Kurt quirked an eyebrow but did as Blaine told him, getting under the blankets.

Blaine took off his shoes and his coat, letting the shoes next to Kurt's bed and his coat on Kurt's chair. Smiling he got under the covers as well, humming happily at the heat irradiating from Kurt's body. He pulled Kurt by the shirt and wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist, kissing his neck lazily.

"Blaine?"

"Yeah?" Blaine asked his lips still on Kurt's neck. Kurt turned his head slightly so he could look into Blaine's eyes, which became quite worried once he saw Kurt's anxious expression. "What happened?"

"Why _the hell _were you sleeping naked next to Sebastian?"

Blaine stared at him in confusion for a few seconds before throwing his back and laughing loudly, shaking his head.

"It isn't funny." Kurt said, pouting.

"I wasn't _naked_. I was wearing my boxers."

"Seriously?" Kurt raised both eyebrows as Blaine frowned, nodding. "_I_ have never seen you only in your boxers."

"Do you want to?" Blaine asked, a smile dancing on his lips.

And with that Kurt's lips went dry, he stared at Blaine in confusion, although what he really felt like doing in that moment was just pulling Blaine closer and kissing him. _All_ of him. But, before he could do anything, _that_ feeling appeared and he blushed deeply, turning his head so he was facing his bedroom's wall instead of Blaine's face.  
He didn't know why he always got that feeling whenever things got… _Hotter_. He trusted Blaine with his _life_, he loved Blaine. He didn't know why he just couldn't give in and just do it already. It wasn't as if he didn't want to, lately he had been dreaming about it quite frequently, waking up in the middle of the night sweaty and hard.

"C-Can you try to keep your clothes on the next time?" Kurt asked, hesitantly.

"I'm sorry." Blaine sounded hurt, but Kurt didn't trust himself to face the boy just yet.

"Just drop it." He replied quietly.

Blaine must've nodded or murmured a yes because the next thing that Kurt felt were Blaine's lips on his neck, again. "Let's sleep, 'kay?"

Kurt nodded, closing his eyes as Blaine hugged him tighter, warmer than any pillow.

"Kurt!" Rachel squealed waving at Kurt from across the hall. He closed his locker with a sigh, leaning against it as he waited for Rachel. "What happened?" She hurried to ask, a concerned tone.

"Nothing?" He frowned as he spoke, crossing his arms.

"Finn told me you looked pretty sad when you got home yesterday. He also said that Blaine showed up out of the blue and that he seemed to be really worried about you." Rachel said, lowering her tone as the students passed through them, much to Kurt's happiness, he didn't want people curious about his problems, especially _that _problem.

"I'm fine." He shrugged. He didn't really feel like sharing what had happened with everyone, he didn't need everybody worrying about him like the last time. He could handle it on his own. "I swear."

"Are you sure? You lo-"

Before she could finish her sentence ice cold liquid hit Kurt, the ice making him shiver as he felt his clothes clinging to his body, his eyes burning with ice, his skin going numb due to the coldness of the ice.

He raised his gaze in time to see the jocks turning around the corner. Karofsky turned his head, meeting Kurt's gaze, smirking as he winked at Kurt, making the boy shiver again, this time, he wasn't completely sure if it was because of the slushie.

"Kurt!" Rachel's voice made Kurt jerk backwards. She was completely clean, except for a few red drops that must've hit her when the jocks threw the slushie at him. "C'mon, you have to clean yourself." She tugged him by the hand, taking him to the girl's bathroom as he tried to process what had just happened.

"Kurt?!" He turned to see Finn, books in one hand, the other adjusting the strap of his backpack, staring at him with wide eyes. "What happened?"

"Karofsky slushied him." Rachel replied, already pushing Kurt inside the bathroom.

The last thing he heard before everything went silent was Finn's shocked "what".

He walked towards the sinks; his eyes burning as Rachel pushed his shoulders down gently, yet strongly, making him sit down.

"I'm gonna wash your hair." Rachel warned him turning the faucet on. Kurt nodded, throwing his head back. "Are you okay?"

"No." Kurt admitted. He couldn't hide anything from Rachel at that moment and, even if he tried, he knew she was going to notice something was wrong. "I just-"He started as she ran her finger through his hair, taking off the remaining ice and making the best to lower the stickiness of it. "I really thought this was over."

"I know" She sighed, turning on her heels and grabbing a bunch of hygienic paper. She lifted his head carefully and tried to dry his hair with the paper as well as she could. "I suppose you don't have any spare clothes, do you?" She patted him gently on the shoulder and he got up, taking his shirt off to clean himself.

"It had stopped." He shrugged, wetting a handful of hygienic paper and rubbing it on his chest and arms, the paper acquiring a red color.

"That's what's so weird about it." Kurt was glad she didn't ask if he had any idea of why they had slushied only him, he wouldn't be able to lie in this state. "What are you gonna do?"

"Do my best to clean my clothes, go back to class and walk with my head held up high." He shrugged. He wouldn't bother his father with that. Yet. He turned to see Rachel eyeing him carefully, biting her lower lip. "You can go, I'll be okay." He said. "I don't you to miss your class because of me."

"Well, I do have to try to clean a bit of my clothes." She replied, smiling a little and walking towards him, mouthing a thank you when he handed her the hygienic paper.

At moments like those, he really was thankful for having Rachel in his life.

Kurt reached out for his phone as he flipped through an old edition of Vogue absently.

"Kurt Hummel's phone."

"Hey, babe." Kurt smiled at the sound of Blaine's voice, closing the magazine and sitting straight. "I'm sorry I didn't call you these past couple days, I was really busy."

"Yeah, I can imagine."

"How was the rest of the week?"

Kurt hesitated in answering, biting his lower lip. "The week hasn't ended yet, tomorrow is Friday." He replied, smiling at the thought of seeing Blaine again.

"You know what I mean."

Kurt chewed on the inside of his cheek. He didn't want to tell Blaine about the slushies, or about what Karofsky would do after it. He'd only worry Blaine and that wasn't necessary, he could handle it on his own. He had already learned to take a raincoat to school every day, so his clothes weren't ruined when the colored liquid hit him. "It was ordinary." He finally said, shrugging, although Blaine couldn't see him. It wasn't a lie; after all, it was being an ordinary week, just like the ones he'd go through in his sophomore year and at the beginning of his junior year.

"Kurt, Rach told me about the slushies." Blaine's tone wasn't accusatory, but it still made Kurt feel ashamed, as if he had done something wrong. Well, at least part of him. The _other _part wanted to grab his keys, drive to Rachel's house and _murder _her. He had specifically pleaded her not to tell anyone about it, _especially _Blaine. "Did he do anything else?"

Kurt hesitated once more. Blaine didn't need to spend his entire day worrying about Kurt. "N-No."

''Kurt, for the millionth time, I _know _you. Now," He paused. "Tell me what he did."

"It's nothing, really. He'd just… You know, wink at me or blow me a kiss." Kurt shivered lightly, but he shrugged. "Nothing you need to worry about." Kurt murmured, starring at the window, focusing on the branches of the tree outside, instead of at the sudden tightness in throat, which threatened to close. He could hear Blaine grinding his teeth and could almost see him clenching his hands into fists.

"Have you considered transferring back to Dal-"

"No." Kurt didn't even let him finish the sentence. Rachel had suggested it too, but he wouldn't even consider it. "I won't run again and give them the taste of victory."

"We could be together aga-"

"No is no, Blaine."

Blaine knew better not to push Kurt. When the boy put something into his head nothing but himself could make him change his mind. "Fine." Blaine sighed. "I need to hang up but I'll text you when I leave Dalton tomorrow."

"Okay." Kurt smiled. Just the thought of seeing Blaine again made him happier than he had been the entire week.

"Good night. Sleep tight."

"You too." He grinned. "I love you."

"Love you too." Blaine's tone was back to its usual cheerful, happy one. "See you tomorrow, babe."

Kurt closed his locker happily, humming lowly. The day had gone and he hadn't been slushied or harassed or even noticed. And he also had had a solo in Glee. It was the beginning of a wonderful weekend. He walked towards the exit, tightening his coat around him as the cool October wind hit him. It was a beautiful day, the sky was blue and clear, however, the weather was getting colder and colder.

His feet took him to the football field. He had to drop Finn at Rachel's and he had some kind of group bounding or something like that after Glee.

"Finn!" He shouted, waving at his step brother from across the field. Finn made a positive sign, though he turned and kept talking to Coach Beiste.

It wasn't long before Coach Beiste's deep voice echoed across the field. "You're all dismissed. Except for you Finn. I've gotta have a word with you." The players were already heading towards the lockers, looking tired, when Beiste called them again. "And remember gentlemen of what I told you. I hope fun stories about it on Monday." The players let out a growl of frustration but nodded, looking like they were about to cry.

Kurt quirked an eyebrow, making a mental note to ask Finn what was Beiste talking about. He was still grinning, thinking of things Beiste could have asked them to do that could make them look _that _miserable when he realized that Azimio and Karofsky were walking towards him. He felt his body go still, his hands getting sweaty.

"Oh look who's here." Azimio smiled, amused, poking Karofsky who raised his gaze to meet Kurt's eyes, a smile forming on his lips. "What can we do to him?"

"It's been a while since the last time he was in the dumpsters." Karofsky replied, his eyes sparkling. "I bet it'd take quite some time for someone to find him there."

Kurt closed his eyes at the thought of Karofsky touching him. The slushies soaked him from head to toe, ruined his hair and most of the time made him sick, but, at least, it didn't involve Karofsky hands on him. He'd rather be slushied a thousand times than having Karofsky's hands on his body.

Blaine spotted Finn on the football field, talking to the coach. He jogged towards the quarterback, glancing around, looking for Kurt.

"… Do my bes-"Finn stopped talking abruptly, frowning faintly at Blaine. "Blaine? What are you doing here?"

"I'm looking for Kurt." He explained. "Have you seen him?"

"He's right the-"Finn got a few shades paler as his eyes widened, his mouth hanging open. "Shit." He murmured.

"What?" He followed Finn's gaze, his heart nearly stopping when he saw Karofsky and Azimio approaching Kurt.

Before he could stop and think about what he could do he was already running across the field, towards Kurt, yelling the boy's name. He thought he heard someone calling him, most likely Finn, but he wasn't sure. In a matter of seconds, that seemed more like year to him, he was by Kurt's side, pushing Azimio and grabbing Karofsky by the shirt. He pinned the jock against the wall, keeping an arm on his throat.

"If you ever," He hissed, grinding his teeth, doing his best not to lose his temper. "_Ever_, lay a single finger on my boyfriend again, I'll kill you. I don't care how confused you are or how you feel, if you kiss him again…" Blaine shook his head, chuckling. "No, I'm sorry. If you ever do _anything _to him again, I swear to god I'll kill you." He felt Kurt's hand touching his free arm softly, but he shrugged it off, using the free hand to fist Karofsky's shirt. "Do you understand it?" He hissed. "Don't you _ever _touch him again."

"Blaine!" Kurt cried. He knew Blaine was strong, he knew he had taken boxing lessons, but Karofsky was way taller than him and had spent pretty much his entire life beating kids up.

He turned around to see Kurt looking at him with pleading eyes, his eyes shining with tears, which rolled through his face. He took a deep breath, reuniting all his self-control before he let go off Karofsky, slowly, reluctantly.

"Is that all you've got fag?" Karofsky asked, mockingly, though Blaine could see his chest raising and falling quickly, his breathing labored. Azimio was, within seconds, next to Karofsky, both of them grinning, victorious. "What could a fag like you do to u-"

Blaine's fist collided with Karofsky's face, a wave of pain flowing through Blaine's hand as he heard the distinct "_crack_" of something being broke. "Keep in mind that I'll do much worse if you ever touch Kurt again." Blaine hissed as Azimio stared at him wide eyed, so as Karofsky, though the latter also had his hand on his nose, blood coloring his fingers with a bright red.

"Let's go Kurt."

He started walking towards the parking lot, still blind with anger. Now that the rush of adrenaline was beginning to pass, the pain was much stronger, almost intolerable and he began to wonder if he'd be able to drive. He hadn't meant to punch Karofsky, really, but a part of him was glad he did it, especially because, hopefully, the jocks would think twice before picking on Kurt. Speaking of which… He turned his head and saw Kurt a few inches behind him, staring at him with concern. "What?"

"Let's go to the bathroom." Kurt replied quietly. "I need to take a better look at your hand."

They returned to the school, walking towards the bathroom in silence. Blaine glanced now and then at Kurt, who was completely tense, his gaze lost somewhere and his lips firmly pressed against each other, forming a thin line.

Kurt pushed the bathroom door open, locking it once Blaine had entered and leading him to the sink, opening the faucet. He put Blaine's hands under the water and let the water fall freely on Blaine's hands as he took a soap bar out of his bag. He washed Blaine's hand gently, remaining in silence the whole time, except for the few times Blaine flinched and Kurt would tell him to stay still.

"Are you mad at me?" Blaine finally asked, breaking the silence. Kurt's hands stopped moving for a brief second. Just his thumb stroking Blaine's reddish knuckles. "Kurt?"

"Why did you do that?" Kurt's voice wasn't higher than a whisper.

"They were going to hurt you."

"I'm _used _to it." Kurt snapped, angrily. He let go of Blaine's hands, raising his head so their eyes met, Blaine's hazel eyes staring at him in concern and hurt, his sparkling with tears. "What if they had-"His voice cracked as he shook his head, tears rolling through his face.

"What if they had what?"

"What if they had hurt you?" He quirked an eyebrow, his eyes burning. "What would I've done, Blaine?" He crossed his arms. "What if they had beaten you up or threw something at you or…" Kurt trailed off, his throat way too tight for him to speak.

Blaine bit his lower lip, his chest tightening at the sight of Kurt so scared and hurt. He closed the faucet, shaking his hand to dry it. "I'm fine, nothing happened."

"What if had?" Kurt replied, meeting Blaine's eyes. "What would I've done if you had been hurt because of me?"

"Nothing happened ok?" Blaine pulled Kurt into a hug, wrapping one arm around the boy's waist and placing the other hand on his neck. "And even if it had it'd have been worth it." He hugged Kurt even tighter as the boy started crying silently in his arms, the tears wetting his shirt.

"I don't know what I'd do without you." Kurt whispered against Blaine's chest, allowing the smell of Blaine's clothes to relax him, taking away all the bad thoughts and fears. Kurt pulled back, smiling a little as he wiped his tears. "God, I must look like a monster."

"You look amazing." Blaine assured him, smiling. "You _are _amazing."

Kurt grinned, pulling Blaine by the shirt to kiss him.

"I missed this." Kurt murmured on Blaine's lips, sighing. "I missed you."

"Me too." Blaine agreed, pulling Kurt closer, kissing him again.

Kurt didn't know how long they stayed like that, arms wrapped around each other, lips moving softly in a known synchrony, murmurs of love and comfort being whispered.

"We should go." Blaine said, pressing his forehead on Kurt's.

Kurt nodded, reaching out for Blaine's hands, entwining their fingers as they left.

"I'm just gonna take a shower." Blaine called from the bathroom. "Tell your father we'll be there in half an hour or so."

"Okay." Kurt yawned, shifting on the bed as he pulled the blankets up, curling in a ball and resting his head in Blaine's pillow, breathing in the scent of the boy.

The TV cast dark shadows on the bed, the noises of the battle going on the movie making Kurt sleepy. Blaine insisted that they watched Lord of the Rings and, as usual, by the time Gandalf told Frodo about the ring, Kurt was already sleeping like a log.

He was already half-asleep when the sound of his cell phone woke him. Groaning he groped around for his phone. It was only when he unlocked the phone that he realized that the sound hadn't come from his phone, but from Blaine's.

He was about to go back to sleep when he realized that the name displayed on the screen of Blaine's phone was Sebastian. He glanced at the bathroom's door, the sound of the shower loud and clear.

He didn't mean to do anything, really, but when he read the text he couldn't hold himself.

_Still stuck w/ the bf? –S_

Kurt rolled his eyes, shaking his head. He set about locking the phone and going back to sleep, however something told him that there was something… _Weird_ about that text. Glancing once again to the bathroom's door he laid again, covering the phone with the blanket as he scrolled through the messages.


	7. Chapter 7

_**YEY, finally here :) So, I haven't started working on the next chapter yet, I think I might be done with it in withing 3, 4 weeks though, so, hopefully, I won't make you all wait much too long. Hope you enjoy this one, and review if you want :)**_

_**Disclaimer:**__**really, if I owed Glee that show would be angst and smut **__**all the time.**_

Kurt bit his lower lip, his heart racing although he could hear Blaine singing in the shower, loud and clear. He knew that what he was doing was wrong; otherwise he wouldn't get so scared every time he heard _any _noise. However he needed to do that, even if only to feel safe.

He sighed in relief when he reached the first message; snorting, not even a _bit _surprised that it was Sebastian's.

_Hey gorgeous. You left the rehearsal before I could ask you to have coffee with me. – S_

_Oh, thanks for the invitation, and for the gorgeous, but I have a boyfriend. –B_

_I won't tell if you don't tell ;) –S_

"God, you just can't take a no, can you?" Kurt murmured rolling his eyes, scanning the next texts, which basically consisted on Sebastian hitting on Blaine and the latter thanking him and telling him that he had boyfriend. However he froze when his eyes stopped on a text Blaine had sent Sebastian, a couple days ago.

_Thanks, Seb, you saved my life, I owe you. And, no, I can't, gonna meet Kurt –B_

_You can pay me with your lips. And with your body pressed on mine ;) –S_

_You'll never change will you? –B_

_Never. But, tell me, why is that you and Kurt never had sex? I know you're not as innocent as you look –S_

_Talk about changing the topic huh? But, I, well, it's Kurt. He isn't ready. And I respect that. I'll wait until he's ready. –B_

_Quite impressive, if I'm being honest. I would've already lost control. –S _

_Trust me, I _do _lose control. Yes, there are days I can control myself, but there are days that all I can do is take a cold bath and try to avoid being anywhere near Kurt's body as much as I can. –B_

_If you ever need help ;) –S_

_Sebastian… –B_

_Doesn't it irritate you though? –S_

_Well, yeah, there are days that it really annoys me, but I have to respect him, so, as hard as it is for me, I'll wait for him. –B_

_Such a good guy… Too bad I didn't get you earlier. –S_

_Now I'm starting to think you put something on my drink this morning. –B_

_I'd _never _do that –S_

_Sorry to bring it up again but I really don't get it –S_

_I love him, Seb. I'm not gonna force him to do anything, as much as it gives me the feeling that he doesn't trust me enough. –B_

Kurt felt his throat closing, his chest tightening as his eyes burned with unshed tears that clouded his could Blaine _ever_ think that? If there was a single person Kurt would trust his life with, besides his father, that person was Blaine. He couldn't believe Blaine could ever thi-

"What are you doing Kurt?"

Kurt jumped at least 19 inches at the sound of Blaine's voice, dropping the phone on the floor.

"No-Nothing." Kurt stuttered, swallowing hard, bending to get Blaine's phone. "I was just tex-texting my father."

"Kurt." Blaine waited until Kurt's eyes met his to continue. "You're holding _my_ phone and I know you're aware of it." He crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow.

"Oh." Kurt giggled nervously. "Yeah, you're right. I hadn't noti-"

"Kurt." Blaine's tone was more serious this time as he uncrossed his arms and extended his hand. "Give me my phone." Kurt set about nodding his head but, before he could do anything, Blaine yanked the phone away from his hands.

"Blaine…"

"Why were you going through my texts?" Blaine asked his tone angry as his eyes widened once he unlocked the phone.

"Hey, hey, hey, wait a second." Kurt crossed his arms. "If there's one person here who deserves to be angry that person is me." Kurt replied, angrily, getting off the bed.

"Excuse me?" Blaine raised his eyebrows, his tone incredulous. "_You_ were the one going through my texts."

"I'm your _boyfriend_, if there's something you're afraid I might find in the middle of your texts to _another guy_ then you're probably doing something wrong." Kurt pointed, feeling his blood boil in anger. He tried to keep his voice down and controlled, but still, he couldn't avoid letting out some high pitched words out.

"I'm doing nothing wrong."

"Why were you discussing our sexual life with Sebastian?" Although he was angry Kurt couldn't help but blush a little as he said _that_ word, lowering his tone. He didn't need Rachel hearing them arguing about _that_.

"He's my friend." Blaine grinded his teeth. "He's gay and he understands me." Blaine snapped. "Unlike some people."

"Oh, _please_." Kurt rolled his eyes. "I understand you Blaine. What I don't understand is why you would say something like _that_." Kurt replied angrily, feeling the tears welling in his eyes, his throat burning. "To _him_! Out of all people!" He yelled. "Why would you _ever _think that?"

"I'm sorry, Kurt, but what am I supposed to think if you just keep rejecting me all the time? It's been 7 months, give me some credit." Blaine replied, throwing his head back, groaning in frustration.

"Well I didn't know sex was all that important to you." Kurt didn't even try to mask his hurt tone. He hoped Blaine felt _really _bad, because he deserved. "I'm sorry I'm such a disappointment."

"Oh, c'mon, Kurt!" Blaine groaned. "Stop being so dramatic." Kurt laughed sarcastically, shaking his head as he grabbed his bag. "What are you doing?"

"I'm leaving." Kurt replied, passing through Blaine and slamming the door shut.

He went downstairs, wiping away the tears furiously as he climbed inside his car and turned the radio on the last volume.

He hoped that the loud music would keep him from thinking about Blaine, but, on the opposite, it only made him think about the boy more. He absolutely _hated _fighting with Blaine and he knew he _had _been a little bit dramatic, but he was way too sad, confused and hurt about what Blaine had said to care. He knew he should've probably just told Blaine, calmly, what had bugged him and talked about it, but Blaine had just yanked the phone away from him and started accusing him and it just made everything worse.

By the time he parked his car, he was feeling miserable, as if the entire world had just became pure and completely black.

He marched straight to him room, without even greeting his dad and Carole, but he was just too tired, too sad, too _everything_ to care. He locked his door and grabbed the blue, v-neck sweater Blaine had forgotten at his house and hugged it tightly, the smell of the boy bringing all the tears to his eyes again.

He _had_ been a little overly dramatic, he'd give Blaine that, but it wasn't as if Blaine was completely innocent. He had been the one who had gotten offended and started yelling at Kurt, if he had only tried to talk to him…

He lay on his bed, curling up on a ball and hugging the sweater tightly, biting his lower lip to avoid crying out loud. He heard his dad knocking on the door, but he couldn't find the strengths neither to get up and open the door nor to tell him to go away.

"Kurt?" His father opened the door, his tone worried. "What happened?"

"I just want to be alone." Kurt murmured, his throat burning, though not more than his eyes. "Please, dad."

Burt sighed, knowing that he wasn't going to get anywhere with Kurt in that state. "Dinner will be ready in about 40 minutes if you're hungry."

Kurt nodded, although his father couldn't exactly see him, sighing when he heard his door being closed. He was lucky to have his dad. He was lucky his dad could see when Kurt wasn't in the mood for a talk and when all he needed was a hug.

He hugged Blaine's sweater even tighter, burying his face on its fabric and closing his eyes, his breathing becoming steady after a few minutes and, soon, before he realized, he was already sleeping.

"Kurt?" Burt opened Kurt's bedroom door carefully, not being able to see much since it was already past ten, the lights were off and Carole had obviously pulled Kurt's blankets up, covering the boy. He smiled a little at the thought, thanking, once more, whoever was it that had put Carole in his life. "Kiddo?" Burt asked once more, this time a little louder. Not that it made a difference; Kurt continued sleeping like a log. "I'll leave you two alone." Burt said, turning to Blaine, who still had puffy red eyes. "You know the rules." Burt warned the boy, who nodded quickly, straightening his clothes. Burt eyed the boy once more before leaving, walking towards the living room.

"Scary, as usual." Blaine murmured as he entered Kurt's bedroom, closing the door silently and walking towards the bed quietly, blinking until his eyes got used to the darkness and he could see Kurt's outline.

He sat on the mattress, being careful not to scare Kurt. He eyed the boy carefully, the lump in his throat rising when he noticed the tear stains on his cheek. His eyes stopped on Kurt's hands, which clutch to Blaine's blue sweater, Kurt's fingers curling strongly against it. The sight brought, once again, tears to his eyes, but he blinked them away, taking a deep breath before, carefully, leaning and kissing Kurt's cheek softly.  
Kurt didn't even move and Blaine knew he'd have to be really careful to wake him up without scarring him to death. He took a deep breath and poked Kurt, gently, yet firmly. "Kurt, wake up." Kurt groaned, shaking his head. "C'mon, Kurt. I need to talk to you." Kurt shook his head again, turning to the other side of the bed.

Sighing Blaine got up and walked towards the door, biting his lower lip, knowing that odds were that Kurt would _kill _him. He closed his eyes as he turned on the lights, biting his lower lip, trying to avoid grinning, and failing, when he heard Kurt groaning, cursing under his breath.

"I'm awake. You can turn the lights off, da-"Kurt stopped, his heart skipping a beat when he realized that the person next to the light switch wasn't his dad. "Blaine? What are you doing here?"

Blaine turned the lights off once more, walking towards the bed. "I needed to talk to you." He explained, sitting next to Kurt. "I'm really sorry for what happened earlier today."

"Me too." Kurt sighed, knowing that he'd better say everything he wanted all at once. "I was just really curious as to why Sebastian was texting you and I-I couldn't control myself. But I was just really upset about _that_ message."

"I know, I know and I'm _so_ sorry for that. I was jus-"Blaine groaned, shaking his head. "I don't know why I said that. It was stupid."

"It was." Kurt agreed. "But we're teenagers. And we are in love. We're supposed to do stupid things." Blaine laughed that laughing-through-tears kind of laugh that always made Kurt happy and sad at the same time. "I'm sorry I yelled at you." Kurt finally said, starring at his hands. "And that I left without giving you the chance to talk to me."

"I'm sorry I didn't go after you earlier." Blaine said, smiling when Kurt smiled, blushing. "And that I was so stupid."

"Is that the moment where we say 'I love you', hug each other and kiss passionately?" Kurt asked, mockingly, grinning.

"I think so." Blaine replied, laughing.

Kurt smiled and leaned to kiss Blaine, letting out a sigh of relief when their lips touched. "I trust you with my life. You know that right?" Kurt murmured as he passed his arms through Blaine's neck, touching their foreheads.

"I know." Blaine slid his hands to Kurt's waist, who wrapped his legs around Blaine's waist, hugging the boy tightly.

Blaine smiled when Kurt pulled back, smiling shyly, blushing. "Why are you blushing?"

"Nothing I just…" Kurt blushed again, laughing. "I don't know. You make me nervous."

"Nervous?" Blaine frowned. "Why?"

Kurt shrugged, ducking his head. Everything went quiet for a moment and, indeed, Blaine could hear, could feel Kurt's heart beating, fast, in a not so healthy fast pace. Kurt glanced sideways at Blaine, frowning when he saw the boy grinning. "What?"

"That's," Blaine started, putting his finger under Kurt's chin and lifting it, their gazes meeting. "The cutest thing I've ever seen."

"It's not cute."

"It is." Blaine laughed, tightening his arms around Kurt's waist as the boy did the same with his legs. "Another thing to add to my 'Reasons Why I Love Kurt Hummel' list."

Kurt quirked an eyebrow, smirking. "May I know what else in on that list?"

"Well, let me see…" Blaine made a thoughtful face. "Your eyes." Kurt grinned. "Your hair… Your arms… Your legs…" He ran his hands through Kurt's thighs, smiling when the boy shivered, biting his lower lip. "How you always bit your lip when I do something like this." Blaine murmured as Kurt closed his eyes, trying to keep his breathing steady. "Hm… Your neck. Yeah, I _really_ love your neck." Blaine said, leaning to kiss Kurt's neck, earning the smallest of moans in return. "Also your ass." Blaine added, smiling on Kurt's neck as pink colored his cheeks. "And your abs." Blaine continued, tugging Kurt's shirt out of his pants, running his hand through the boy's stomach before stopping on the boy's hipbones. "But right now I really love your lips."

"God, Blaine, just kiss me already." Kurt complained, tightening his legs around Blaine's waist, feeling himself growing hard.

Blaine smiled, closing the gap between their mouths, groaning when he felt Kurt's tongue against his own. Kurt kept one hand on Blaine's neck as he moved the other to the boy's hair, curling his fingers on the curls. Blaine sucked Kurt's bottom lip into his mouth, shivering when Kurt moaned, out loud, pressing himself harder against Blaine and god, Blaine couldn't even think at that moment. He knew he had to stop at some point, he couldn't push Kurt into doing something he didn't want to but it was just so _hard_ to think straight when he could feel Kurt's hard-on pressing his stomach and when Kurt's mouth was on his, his tongue doing sinful things.

"Blaine." Kurt moaned softly when Blaine broke the kiss to plant kisses alongside Kurt's jaw line. Kurt had to bit his lip _hard_ to avoid moaning when Blaine started sucking on his pulse point, his teeth occasionally scrapping the skin. He closed his eyes, trying to remember how to breathe. His heart's pace was, like whenever Blaine decided to do this _things_ to him, incredibly fast and, once more, behind all that and behind the desire Kurt felt of ripping his and Blaine's clothes and having Blaine kiss _every_ inch of him like that, that irrational fear that took control over him and kept him from doing what he wanted. _But it doesn't have to be like this_, he thought. And as soon as the thought popped in his head he smiled, his heart skipping a beat, for a very _different_ reason. "Blaine." Kurt slid his hands to Blaine's chest.

"Sorry." Blaine automatically said, already feeling a little bit hurt, _again_. "I didn't mean to pu-"

"I'm ready."

"… anythi-Wait." Blaine stopped, meeting Kurt's eyes. "What did you say?"

"I said," Kurt smiled, curling his fingers in the hem of Blaine's shirt. "That I'm ready."

"Wha-What?" There was no way that Kurt was saying those words. Blaine was probably just hallucinating, the lust taking control of his brain.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Do I _really _need to say it?" Blaine kept staring at him, wide eyes, his mouth hanging open. "Blaine Anderson, I _really_ want to have sex with you."

"Y-You do?"

"Yes, Blaine, I do." Kurt smiled as Blaine opened a smile, a dazzling, breathtaking smile. Kurt pulled him closer by the shirt, their lips barely touching before Kurt was already trying to take Blaine's shirt off.

"Kurt," Blaine said on Kurt's lips as the boy tried to take his shirt without breaking the kiss. "Kurt." Blaine said, once more, this time more firmly.

Kurt dropped his hands, breaking the kiss. "I'm already screwing things up, ain't I?"

"No, no." Blaine rushed to say. "Babe," Blaine put one finger under Kurt's chin, making the boy look at him. "You aren't doing anything wrong."

"Then why-"

"Did I ever tell you the story about my first time?" Blaine asked, interrupting Kurt.

"No." Kurt tried not to sound jealous. He couldn't help but to feel jealous whenever Blaine mentioned Douglas, his first boyfriend. Blaine was Kurt's _first_. First boyfriend, first kiss, first love and, hopefully, soon to be, first time. And, although Kurt knew Blaine loved him, he did feel a little sad knowing that he would never be any of Blaine's firsts. Well, Kurt did think about Blaine, perhaps, being his first and _only_ husband, but he wasn't about to tell the boy that.

"We had been dating for about 4 months or so and I really loved him. So, one day, we were at this party at Wes' and we were both a little bit drunk, not drunk enough not to be conscious of our actions, but drunk enough to be a little bit _happier_ and less worried about… Well, about, everything. Anyway, somehow we ended up in the guest bedroom and it just happened." Blaine shrugged. "Now, I won't say it wasn't special, because it was, but I just really imagined my first time being more… Romantic. Sure, after that party I had many romantic nights with him, but…" Blaine trailed off.

"So…" Kurt asked, crossing his arms.

"_So_, the point is that I want this to be special for you. I could do it right now, without thinking twice, but I really want to do something that'll remember forever. I know that you'll say that what matters is that you'll be with me, and I agree with that, but, you deserve more than just, _this_." Blaine gestured at the room. "And," He added as soon as Kurt opened his mouth to complain. "I mean that in the way of we-had-a-fight-less-than-4-hours-ago and, well, you know."

"Okay. I kind of agree with you. I'm sorry." Kurt bit his lower lip. "It's just that you've been so patient and I know how hard it was for you."

"It'll be worth it." Blaine replied, smiling. "So, do you think your dad will be really pissed if I sleep here?"

"Probably." Kurt said. "But I'll be even more if you don't"

Blaine pouted as Kurt untangled his legs from Blaine's waist and crawled to the other side of the bed.

Kurt lay, smiling when he felt the mattress shifting underneath him as Blaine got under the covers and moved closer to him. Kurt turned so he was facing Blaine, who was also smiling.

"Hm, I feel tired now." Kurt said, sighing happily. "All those kisses exhausted me."

"Do you think you can give me a goodnight kiss?" Blaine asked grinning.

"I can try." Kurt shrugged, grinning.

Blaine smiled, leaning to kiss Kurt, moving one of his arms to the boy's waist as their lips moved in a perfect synchrony. Kurt broke the kiss with tiny pecks on Blaine's lips, smiling.

"Good night." Kurt said

"Good night, babe." Blaine replied, smiling when Kurt rest his head on Blaine's chest, humming happily.

He started stroking Kurt's hair slowly, feeling the boy's breathing become more and more relaxed, until he was completely asleep, his chest moving up and down slowly. Blaine smiled happily, asking himself, once again, how in the world he had ended up dating someone like Kurt.

"Where are you?" Rachel asked frowning as she eyed her brother, who was laid on the sofa, eating a slice of pizza and watching a football game. She would always wonder how he could be so _not _gay sometimes.

"I'm going to Lima Bean." Kurt replied.

"What are you going to do there?" Rachel turned on her heels, making her way upstairs. Something told her that this was something Kurt would rather not share with Blaine.

"Are you alo-"

"Yes." She paused, closing her bedroom's door. "So, what are you going to do?"

"I invited Sebastian for coffee." Kurt said his tone slightly anxious.

"I thought Sebastian liked Blaine." Rachel said, grinning.

"You're so funny Rachel." Kurt said, mockingly. "I invited him to tell him to stay away from Blaine."

"Finally you're doing something about this matter."

"Well, it had to happen, right?"

"Yeah." Rachel agreed, yawning. "Well, I'm going to take a nap before going to your house, so text me."

"Will do." Kurt said. "Have a good nap."

"Have a good date." Rachel said, laughing. "See you later."

"See ya."

Kurt entered on the coffee shop, spotting Sebastian quickly. He walked towards the boy, sitting on the chair in front of him.

"I was surprised to receive your text, Kurt." Sebastian said in that mocking tone. "Coffee?" He handed Kurt the cup, smirking. "Don't worry; I didn't put anything on it."

"Ok, I'm going straight to the point." Kurt took a sip of the coffee, it wasn't mocha but it was good. "I'm asking you, _politely_, to stop hitting on Blaine."

"Afraid I might take him from you?" He raised an eyebrow. "I didn't take you as the insecure type of boyfriend."

"Look, Sebastian, you can have any men you want, but Blaine is the love of my life, don't do this to us."

"Well, as moving as this was, I'll have to deny your request. You see," He leaned, his eyes on Kurt's. "I _want_ Blaine and I'm not about to give up on him, but, if he's the love of your life and you're the love of his life, you have nothing to worry about do you?" Sebastian smirked as he got up, patting Kurt's shoulder. "Goodbye, Kurt."

It was Sunday night and saying that Kurt was going crazy was _underestimating _how _crazy_ he was. He hadn't heard from Blaine ever since he had left on Saturday morning. Sure, he had texted the boy plenty of times, asking where he was, what he was doing and, well, Kurt couldn't really be blamed, after the conversation he had had with Sebastian he has every right in the world to be paranoid. Blaine had been really vague in his replies, just saying that he was at Dalton studying or with his friends. Kurt was _itching_ to ask if Sebastian was among those friends, but he wasn't about to start acting all jealous again… Unless he had a reason to, and, to be honest, Blaine wasn't really giving him any reason. He was just being paranoid, _again. _He had to find a way to keep Sebastian from planting crazy ideas into his head. He knew he loved Blaine and he knew Blaine loved him. _He_ was with Blaine, not Sebastian. Everything was okay, but just to make sure…

"Rachel Berry's phone."

"Rach, it's me." Kurt said, turning so he was lying on his back, staring at the ceiling. "How are you?"

"Better than you if you're calling me at 9 on Sunday." Rachel said, sounding happy.

"Always polite." Kurt laughed.

"My best quality." Rachel replied and Kurt could _hear_ her grin. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I was just wondering if you knew where Blaine is." Kurt knew he'd better go straight to the point, neither him nor Rach would be really happy tomorrow if they didn't get their 9 hours sleep.

"I should've known that you'd only call me at this time on Sunday to ask about Blaine…" Rachel sighed. "He's at school Kurt. And, frankly, we both know you know that."

"I'm just-"Kurt groaned, closing his eyes, getting the feeling that he'd have to stop at the drugstore on the way to school tomorrow to buy some aspirins. "I've been paranoid ever since I met Sebastian."

"Yeah, tell me about it." Rachel agreed. "Look, if you're really that crazy why don't you just go and make him a surprise tomorrow, just so you can go and prove to yourself that there's nothing to worry about." She paused. "Since neither I nor my brother can convince you otherwise."

Kurt blinked slowly, opening a smile. "You're a genius, Rach."

"I know." She said. "Now, do you have something else to say or can I call your brother before I go to bed?"

"I love you." He said, smiling.

"Everybody does. See you tomorrow, Kurt."

Kurt hang up, biting his lower lip, grinning. Hopefully tomorrow he'd bury the Sebastian issue.

Kurt had barely been able to pay attention to class, he was jumping up and down on his seat, until the bell rang and he just flew out of the door, running towards his car, closing his door at the same time he put the key on the ignition.

He was in Dalton faster than he had imagined. In fact, faster than he was _supposed_ to, if his father ever found out about just how fast he had drove, he'd probably take Kurt's car until Kurt had enough money to buy his own.

Kurt couldn't help but smile as he took sight of the familiar hallways; they always brought him a feeling of comfort, of safety. He smiled, waving at the familiar faces that said hi to him while rushing to get to the next class. He walked slowly, knowing that Blaine would probably be in his room taking a nap, eating a snack or studying before the Warblers rehearsal.

He stopped in front of the brown door, with gold letters saying Anderson & Smythe. He knocked on the door, hoping that Blaine wasn't taking a nap. No sound came from the room, so Kurt knocked a little louder, calling Blaine's name. And, again, there was no answer, no sound. Frowning Kurt twisted the knob of the door, surprised to find it unlocked. He opened the door, peeking inside the bedroom.

"Bla-"He stopped in the middle of the sentence as he realized that there was no one in the room.

He bit his lower lip, getting inside the room and closing the door behind him. He knew that there was something wrong as soon as he noticed how _neat_ the dorm looked. Both beds were made, a little bit too perfectly. There was no trail of snacks, drinks or whatsoever throughout the room and all the notebooks and books were perfectly aligned in the bookshelf.

"Blaine Anderson, god forbids you if you've done what I think you did." Kurt murmured, walking towards the bathroom.

Kurt walked straight to the bathtub, glancing down and seeing that it was completely dry, so as the sink. And the toothbrushes. Kurt knew that, no matter what, Blaine _always_ took shower before he headed to class. Blaine hadn't slept at Dalton and Kurt was pretty sure that, if Blaine hadn't said anything is because he didn't want to upset Kurt. And if he didn't want to upset Kurt, there was only one place he could've slept at. And that place was Sebastian's house.

He shook his head, leaving the dorm, closing the door a bit too strongly. He was almost going back to his car when _something_ made him turn on his heels and head to the room where the Warblers rehearsed. At that night he'd caught himself wishing that he hadn't went to the room, that he had never seen that, but, at the same time, he'd caught himself thanking that he had went, that he had seen it, because, now, he had an excuse to do exactly what he wanted.

He got inside the room, sighing sadly when he didn't see anyone. He was about to leave when he heard Sebastian's voice coming from the hallway.

"C'mon, Blaine admit it."

"No." Blaine said, laughing. And it was that laugh, a laugh that Kurt had only ever heard when Blaine was with _someone_, that made Kurt ran to the other door, the door that led to the "secret" hallway that Blaine had showed him on his first day at Dalton. "Never."

Kurt swallowed hard, as he saw Blaine and Sebastian entering the room, both of them wearing their uniforms, though they had backpacks with them.

"Ok, what can _possibly_ be better than that?" Sebastian teased and Kurt couldn't put into words how desperate he was to know what that _that_ was.

"Uh… A lot of things." Blaine said, putting his backpack on the floor and sitting on the couch that faced the door that opened to the main hall.

"Like…" Sebastian trailed off, sitting next to Blaine. A little bit _too_ close. Their knees were touching and, while Blaine didn't seem to care, it took all of Kurt's willpower not to go _punch_ Sebastian.

"Like… Me." Blaine finally said, earning a laugh from Sebastian in return.

Kurt wished he was in a better spot so he could actually _see _Sebastian and Blaine's face. Blaine was sitting in the left and Sebastian's head was blocking Kurt's vision.

"True." Sebastian agreed. "I doubt there will ever be something better than you."

"True." Blaine laughed again.

"So," Sebastian turned to face Blaine and Kurt grinded his teeth loudly when the boy put his hand on Blaine's thigh, though he didn't know what made him angrier, the fact that Sebastian had done such a thing or that Blaine didn't even care. Probably the latter. "What do you think of doing this next weekend?"

"I'd love to, but I don't think I can skip another day of class. Maybe when the 2nd term is over, though." Blaine said. "It was really good."

"It was." Sebastian agreed. "So, shall we start practicing?" Blaine must've done something because, while Kurt didn't hear anything, the next moment Sebastian was already speaking again. "Just so Wes doesn't start bitching about how we never do anything until he orders us so."

"Great idea." Blaine got up and, this time, Kurt had to, actually, bit his lower lip hard enough to cut it to keep him from screaming when Blaine extended his hand, intertwining his fingers with Sebastian's as they walked to the piano.

"This is ridiculous." Kurt murmured, feeling his blood boil in anger when Sebastian and Blaine sit. It was _obvious_ that the piano bench was made for one person, but no, they _both_ had to sit. It was _really_ ridiculous; Sebastian was almost on Blaine's _lap_, for God's sake.

Blaine's fingers started moving expertly through the key, and, as soon as the melody filled Kurt's ears his heart started racing and he, for the first time, was, really, _truly_ jealous of Sebastian. _He_ was the one who should be _next_ to Blaine, while Blaine _sang_ to him. And things only got worse when Blaine started singing.

"_When I look into your eyes  
It's like watching the night sky  
Or a beautiful sunrise  
There's so much they hold"_

Kurt tried not to punch the door, or, maybe, himself as Blaine took his eyes out of the piano and met Sebastian's gaze at the same moment that he started singing.

"_And just like them old stars_

_I see that you've come so far_

_To be right where you are_

_How old is your soul?"_

Kurt couldn't believe that he was actually _seeing_ his boyfriend flirting with another guy, but, god, he didn't think there was any other _word_ to describe what was going on. Blaine was lost in Sebastian's gaze, just like Kurt would get in _Blaine's_ and- WAS SEBASTIAN _REALLY _ REACHING OUT TO TOUCH BLAINE'S FACE?

"_I won't give up on us  
Even if the skies get rough  
I'm giving you all my love  
I'm still looking up_"

The chorus was, to be honest, breathtaking, their voices were actually nothing but perfect together. The part of Kurt's brain that wasn't blind by anger actually made a note to tell the New Directions to prepare a _really_ emotional duet for Regionals.

But then, Blaine stopped playing and, although Kurt couldn't hear what Sebastian was saying, it wasn't good, he knew that. Sebastian kept his hand on Blaine's cheek, and placed the other on Blaine's thigh and he actually _leaning_ and, somehow, he knew that he had to use that at his advantage, because there was no way that he'd let Blaine get away this time. Taking a deep breath he walked inside the room.

"Blaine? "Kurt's heart was beating so fast he could barely hear anything. He knew what he had to do. And he was going to do it. _Perfectly_. "I can't believe it." Kurt whispered, smiling inside when he actually felt the tears welling in his eyes.

Blaine went 100 shades paler, his eyes wide, his mouth hanging open in an o. Even Sebastian seemed surprised, Kurt was rather thankful that he had had the decency to jerk away from the bench as soon as Kurt spoke.

"Kur-Kurt, it's not what you're thinking." Blaine stuttered, getting up.

"I think it's _exactly _what I'm thinking." Kurt said, hurt, feeling the first tear rolling through his face. "Congratulations, Sebastian, you got what you wanted." Kurt said before turning on his heels and running out of the run, wiping the tears furiously. He heard Blaine yell his name but it only made him run faster. In order for this to work, he had to done _exactly _what he'd have done if he had walked in on that scene. And, a part of Kurt, told him that he'd become quite an expert on the game of pretending.


	8. Chapter 8

"Kurt!" Blaine cried, holding Kurt's wrist before the boy could try to run again.

"What do you want, Blaine?" Kurt asked, almost choking on his sobs.

"I wan-I _need_ you to listen to me." Blaine pleaded his eyes shinny. "_Please_, Kurt, you have to give me the chance to explain. Don't run away again."

"I don't need any explanations, Blaine." Kurt replied, angrily. "I _know_ what I saw."

"We didn't do any-"

"You _would_ have if I hadn't walked in." Kurt snapped.

"Kurt, I'm a lot of thing, but I'm _not_ a cheater." Blaine bit his lower lip, glancing behind him, making sure that there was no one around. "Kurt, can we _please _go to my room and discuss this privately?"

"Why should I?"

"Because if you're going to break up with me you should at least hear all I have to say first." Blaine said, Kurt's heart tightening at how hurt Blaine sounded, which was probably what made Kurt sigh heavily and nod. "Thank you."

They walked in silence back to Blaine's dorm, Blaine letting out a sigh of relief once he opened the door and saw that Sebastian wasn't there. He allowed Kurt to enter first, knowing that Kurt appreciated these small gestures.

Kurt stood in the middle of the room, not knowing what to do. He didn't feel exactly comfortable sitting at Blaine's bed at the moment and there was _no way_ he was going to sit at Sebastian's bed. God knows what the boy did there.

Blaine locked the door and passed through Kurt, sitting on his bed and patting the mattress, rolling his eyes when Kurt tore his gaze away from the bed. "Kurt, will you please sit next to me?"

"Why?"

"_God_." Blaine groaned, under his breath. "Because I need you right next to me while I explain what happened, that's why."

Kurt sighed, defeated and sat next to Blaine, who, at the same moment, kicked his shoes off and turned to face Kurt, crossing his legs.

"Give me your hand." Blaine ordered, extending his own hand.

"Wh-"

"Just give me your hand, Kurt." Blaine said, impatient.

Kurt swallowed hard. He would be lying if he said he wasn't afraid. He had never seen Blaine so demanding, so mad, without _being_ mad. It was quite scary, to be honest. He extended his hand, slowly, biting his lower lip when Blaine took it, clasping his hand.

"Sebastian is _nothing_ but a friend to me." Blaine's tone was just as intense as his gaze. Blaine's eyes were even more wide than they usually were, even more bright, but Kurt could almost see flames on the boy's eyes. "I have no idea of what I can _possibly_ do to make you understand that, but he's nothing more than that. I swear to you."

"You were about to kiss him." Kurt said, hurt. "If I hadn't walked in you _would_'ve kissed him."

"Kurt, I would ne-"

"I _saw _Blaine, I saw the way you looked at hi-"Kurt's voice cracked, his throat closing as the tear blocked his vision. He swallowed hard, taking a deep, though shaking, breath. "At him. You looked at him the exact same way you usually look at me when we're singing, or when I say that I lo-"God, he couldn't even say it. "You know what I mean."

"Kurt, I love you. I'm head over heels for you; I've never liked someone as much as I like you. I love you so much that it scares me; sometimes I wonder if it wouldn't be better if I broke up with you before you broke my heart."

"Wai-"

"But," Blaine continued, as if Kurt had never interrupted him. "The fear of _not_ having you, of not being able to kiss you, of not being able to hold you, of note being able to be with you, scare me more than the fear of having my heart shattered."

"You are _everything_ to me, I can't imagine how my life would be without you and, frankly, I don't want to. You're the best thing that has ever happened to me and I won't give up on us without fighting. I won't. I-I can't." Blaine stuttered, his voice shaky, making Kurt realize that the boy had tears on his eyes. "Please, I'm begging you, Kurt, believe me. I would _never_ cheat on you. I'm sorry if what you saw made you think otherwise, but I can guarantee you that you're the only one for me. If I ever hooked up with Sebastian it'd be just that, a hook up."

"Blaine," Kurt's voice cracked, his throat tightening. "The way you looked at him it jus- It broke my heart."

"I love you, only you. Sebastian will _never_ be more than a friend to me." Blaine let go of Kurt's hand and only then the boy realized how tightly Blaine had been holding it, not that it mattered much, since Blaine was already grabbing Kurt's face, their gazes meeting. "I'm so sorry if whatever is it that I did gave you the wrong impression, but you are the only one for me, you know that, right?"

Kurt sighed, closing his eyes, feeling exhausted. He opened his eyes to find Blaine's own eyes staring at his, searching for something, Kurt thought. It was, to be honest, quite nerve-wrecking to have Blaine's eyes so focused on his. Blaine had always been able to look past all the walls Kurt would build around himself, even when they weren't dating Blaine had always been able to read Kurt as if he was an open book.

"I really try to ignore it, but he _knows_ how to get to me, I wish it didn't bother me, but it does, a lot." Kurt admitted, putting his hand over Blaine's. "I love you, bu-"

"Why does this sound like a break up?" Blaine asked, Kurt's chest tightening painfully as he saw the boy's eyes starting to sparkle, the tears welling on his eyes.

"It isn't, I just-"Kurt's voice cracked, his chest tightening to the point where Kurt thought it was going to explode. "I need time to think."

"That's what they always say before the break up." Blaine said, tears rolling through his face.

"I just need a week." Kurt said, feeling his heart being ripped out of his chest as he took Blaine's hands out of his face and got up. "And I swear to you, I'm _not_ breaking up with you."

But Blaine didn't reply, he just pulled his legs up and hugged them tightly, burring his face in his knees. Kurt could hear the boy sobbing softly, but this time he couldn't go there and kiss his tears and pain away, he wouldn't. He _had_ to know what _he_ wanted, what _he _thought, he had to think, but it wasn't a break up. Or that was what he told himself all the way home.

"KURT HUMMEL!"

Kurt closed his locker turning to see himself face to face with a very, _very_ angry Rachel. She had her hands on her hips and Kurt could feel her gaze burning him.

"…Rachel Berry?"

"Don't "_Rachel Berry_" me, mister." Rachel said, crossing her arms. "Why would you do that?" She asked, pouting, looking as if she was in the verge of tears.

"That being me trying to decide what's best for me regarding _my_ relationship?" Kurt quirked an eyebrow.

"Don't you love him anymore?"

"Aren't you two _really_ siblings?" Kurt said, shaking his head. "I do love him, but I have to decide what's best for me. You know sometimes it's important to think about how _you_ feel about something."

"He called me…" Rachel started as they both walked slowly through the hallway, both of them knowing that they were everything but excited for what was going to be an incredibly boring AP Biology class. "He was so miserable, Kurt… You have no idea."

"He asked you to talk to me and convince me to forgive him, didn't he?"

"He didn't do anything wrong." Rachel shrugged. "Does this mean you forgive him?"

"Look, Rach, I meant it when I said that I needed time to think. I _really_ don't feel like becoming the crazy, paranoiac, jealous type of boyfriend, but Sebastian does get under my skin and I need some time to analyze what's best for me."

"Would you break up with him?" Rachel gave him her best puppy eyes, and, although there had been a time in which they'd make Kurt feel bad about him, they weren't quite as convincing as Blaine's.

"If I think that I might be better off without him, then, yeah, as much as it'd kill me to do so, I would." Kurt shrugged. "Can we please change the topic now? I'd rather think about that when I have time to do so."

"Just-"Rachel sighed, reaching out to touch Kurt's arm. "He called me and he could barely do anything but sob for some good 10 minutes. He is feeling _terrible _Kurt, just try to keep that in mind okay?"

"Rachel if I need your advice, I'll ask for it, but, at least for now, I want to make my _own _decision, by myself. Now," They stopped in front of the class' door. "Can we please leave this subject _out_ of the classroom?"

"Blaine, calm down!" Wes slapped Blaine a little bit harder than the latter thought it was needed. "Can you, for god's sake, calm down and tell me what did he say?"

"He-he said that he ne-need time to thin-think." Blaine sobbed, hugging himself tighter.

"Okay, Blaine," Wes sat next to his friend, moving his arms to hug the boy. "He didn't break up with you, he did the _mature_ thing to be honest, if you had really demanded an answer right away then he'd probably have broken up with you." Blaine just shook his head and gave another shaky sob. "I'm gonna be honest." Wes took a deep breath and pulled away, his chest tightening when Blaine lifted his head and Wes saw his usually bright, hazel eyes puffy and reddish, its usual sparkle gone. "You _kind_ of brought this on yourself, you really are close to Sebastian, and I totally get that, but there are a lot of people that assume you two are dating and, frankly, you two are always flirting."

"We don-"

"You do, Blaine. I get Kurt because when you and Sebastian sing together…" Wes bit his lower lip, avoiding his friend's eyes. "It looks like you two are in love. I know you don't like Sebastian like that, but he obviously does, and you sleep in the same room as him, and you're always with him, you have to, actually, be surprised that Kurt hasn't broken up with you yet."

"Is it that bad?" Blaine asked his tone low and guilty.

"It is, but, look," Wes rushed to begin as he saw Blaine's face fall. "Everything's gonna be okay."

"I don't see how's that possible." Blaine murmured. "I'll-I'll just call him." Blaine said reaching out for his phone.

"No!" Wes stopped him, grabbing the cell phone before Blaine could touch it. "He _needs_ this time, Blaine. You'll only make things worse."

"But-"

"One week. Is all that he asked you and you _will_ give him that, you'll allow him to decide what he wants and then, afterwards, you'll deal with the decision, whatever it is." Wes said firmly, using his I'm-the-leader voice that never failed in frightening Blaine a little.

"I don't know if I-"

"You can." Wes got up, straightening his uniform. "And you will." He eyed Blaine carefully once more before opening a warm smile. "Now go take a shower, you look horrible."

Kurt closed his US History textbook with a sigh of relief, grabbing his sheets and putting them inside of his binder before carefully putting both the Binder and the textbook inside his bag. He glanced at his clock, proud of himself when he saw that it was only 6:39. Usually he'd procrastinate on the weekends and end up being crazy on Sunday at 9 pm with billions of homeworks to do, essays to write and notes to study, but this week he had managed to do everything like the planned and he had even managed to watch Project Runaway live, which hadn't really happened in about 5 weeks.

He decided to take a nice, relaxing, long bath before cooking something to dinner and falling asleep in front of the fireplace. And, he added mentally, he could decide, once and for all, what he was going to do about Blaine.

He set all his moisturizers, hair products and bath products in the correct order and waited until the bathtub was filled with hot steaming the water what gave the entire bathroom a foggy appearance. He got inside the bathtub, sighing happily as his entire body warmed up. It was the middle of October but Ohio was already freezing in a way that Kurt would be the happiest person on earth when he arrived at school simply because it was warm inside.

_Okay, Blaine_, he thought. He had to decide what he was going to do. Blaine had been a gentleman and hadn't tried to contact him, in fact, he hadn't heard from Blaine _at all_, not even from Rachel. Still, he had to make a decision. The week had been actually… Good. He had had time to do everything he needed and he didn't have to worry at all about Sebastian or about any other guys. However, on the other side, every night before he went to bed he felt like something was missing, he felt as if he wasn't complete without Blaine, not like he couldn't _live_ without Blaine, but as if he wasn't 100% happy without receiving a good night text or a call from the boy. Blaine had become a major part of his life and Kurt loved him, with all his heart.

Blaine had acted weird with Sebastian, but, again, Kurt might have exaggerated a little bit, mostly because he was already pissed at how Sebastian and Blaine had been acting since well, forever. He knew Blaine would never cheat on him, Blaine was not the type of guy who did that, but Kurt still managed to get insecure and crazy jealous about Sebastian, he didn't know why, but he knew he ought to stop overreacting or he might as well lose Blaine. But, again, he reminded himself, this wasn't about Blaine, this was about _him_, he deciding what best for him, but something told him that he had already made his decision.

"I can't do this anymore." Blaine finally said, closing his book with an angry groan.

"Whoa pretty boy, no need to be angry." Sebastian said, ignoring Wes' groan of frustration. "I can help you."

"I'm not talking about the damn homework, I'm already done with that shi-"

"Hey, hey, hey," Wes got up and walked towards Blaine. "What's wrong with you? You're not the I'm-going-to-curse-everything-and-everyone type of boy."

"I just," Blaine's throat closed and his voice broke but he shook his head, he wasn't going to cry. Yet. "I know I said I'd give him a week, but I-I can't do it anymore. I need to know."

"No, Blaine," Wes started as Blaine got up and grabbed his phone. "Blai-_Blaine_!" Wes exclaimed, holding Blaine's arm just as he was about to walk out of the door. "You gave him a week."

"I know, but I can't do this anymore!" Blaine cried. "I can't stay away from him. I need to know what he wants and I ne-"

"What if he wants to break up?" Sebastian said, earning a glare from Wes in return. "What? It _is _a sad, though possible, option. So," Sebastian turned to Blaine. "If that's what he chose to do, why would you want to know it earlier? What are you going to do if he says he wants to break up?"

"Then I'm going to try and convince him not to." Blaine's tone was hard as stone, his look cold and Wes would be lying if he said he wasn't happy to see Sebastian's face fall a little bit at the determination etched in Blaine's face.

"I still think you should wait, though." Wes said.

"I can't." Blaine said and Wes sighed, letting him go. "I'm not losing him. Not without fighting."

Kurt was already half asleep in the couch in front of the fireplace, almost using the magazine he was reading as a pillow. He had made a salad and ate it in the couch while buying some clothes online and afterwards he had decided to take a look at People before going to bed.

He glanced at the window, yawning at the sound of the rain falling outside. He could see the faint shadow of the leaves moving softly to the wind as the rain fell heavily creating the perfect background music for one to sleep or to curl up on the coach and watch a movie drinking hot chocolate. Or coffee. He was _honestly _considering doing so when a loud knock on the door made him jump about 6 feet, his heart nearly stopping.

He frowned glancing at the clock on the wall, wondering who in the world would be knocking on his door at 8 pm. He walked slowly towards the door, getting ready to run towards the kitchen and grab a knife is needed. He opened the door and he had to blink several times to believe that his mind wasn't playing a trick on him.

"Blaine? What the hell are you doing here?!"

"Can I come in?" Blaine asked, swallowing hard. "It's freezing out here."

"Yeah, yeah," Kurt said, stepping out of the way. "I'm sorry." As soon as Blaine stepped inside the house, the light of the living room and of the fireplace illuminating him Kurt realized how bad the boy was. He was completely soaked, from head to toes, his curls clinging to his forehead, his ridiculously long eyelashes had drops of waters on its edges and, although Kurt knew he should not be focusing on _that_, he couldn't help but notice that the boy's shirt was also clinging to his body, showing off his abs in a way that made Kurt's blood start to rush somewhere else. "Blaine?"

"Where are your parents?" Blaine asked, frowning.

"They are in Washington and Finn's at Puck's."

"You mean he told his mom he was going to Puck's but he's actually at my house." Blaine said, smirking.

"But you didn't hear it from me." Kurt winked. They laughed softly for a brief moment, until awkward silence surrounded them, what only made Kurt sad. There had never been an occasion in which he'd find himself uncomfortable at Blaine's presence.

"Kurt?"

"You need to change clothes." Kurt rushed to say. He didn't know why, but, for some reason he didn't want to know why Blaine was there. "You can take shower at my bathroom."

"Ku-"

"Please," Kurt pleaded. "I don't want to see you sick."

Blaine nodded and followed Kurt's upstairs, feeling relieved, although he didn't know why, to see that Kurt's room looked the same. He felt more… _Connected_ to Kurt knowing that he hadn't missed anything, that nothing had changed, that he still _belonged_ there, well, maybe belonged wasn't the right word, but, in general, he was happy to know that he was still a part of Kurt's life.

"Will you wait for me?" Blaine asked, biting his lower lip. Even if Kurt had wanted he wouldn't have been able to say no to Blaine. Looking at the boy better Kurt could see the dark circles under his eyes, he could see the fear in his eyes and, although Blaine still looked perfectly healthy and, well, pretty hot, Kurt noticed he had lost some weight. "Ple-"

"I'll be waiting for you." Kurt assured him, smiling. "With a cup of mint tea. How does that sound?"

"Great." Blaine smiled. "Thanks."

Kurt nodded, waiting for Blaine to close the bathroom door before he headed downstairs, not knowing exactly why he felt so anxious.

"Blaine?" Kurt called from outside the bedroom. "Can you open the door, I'm holding the mu-"Kurt's words were caught in his throat when Blaine opened the door, wearing a white v-neck cotton shirt that Kurt hadn't worn in 2 years, but that fitted Blaine perfectly, hugging his body in all the right places and one of Kurt's old grey sweatpants that were a little big, but still managed to make him look like a model. Sometimes Kurt would just stare at Blaine and wonder how was he real. This was one of those moments. "Wa-Was the shower good?"

"Yeah." Blaine smiled. "Can we talk?"

"Okay." Kurt handed Blaine his mug and closed the door behind him, sitting at the chair and turning to face Blaine who had sat on the edge of his desk. "Why did you come here?"

"I nee-I need to know." Blaine said, knowing that he'd better go straight to the point. There was no point in trying to find excuses. "I know I said I'd give you the space you needed, but-"His voice cracked and he looked down, feeling his throat closing as tears burned his eyes. "If you want to break up with me just do it, because I need to know what I'm going to do with my life."

Kurt was so nervous that he only realized he had finished drinking his tea when he turned the mug down, in need from something to give him time to think and only a few drops of the hot refreshing tea fell on his tongue.

"I thought about this, Blaine, I thought about this a lot." Kurt finally said, putting his mug on the desk. "And this time I wanted to make a decision that was the best one for me in the long run, as selfish this sounds, I couldn't allow myself to think about you this time, it _had_ to be about me. You understand that, don't you?" Blaine gave a nervous nod, glancing quickly at his feet when his and Kurt's gaze's met. "And because I had to do what's best for me…" Kurt swallowed hard. "I need to tell you that I'm jealous of Sebastian, that I think I'll always be a bit insecure when it comes to him, but I'm not going to let him get in the middle of our relationship."

"So we are okay?" Blaine asked, his eyes gaining life, its usual sparkle back.

"Yeah, we are okay." Kurt said, smiling, feeling as if he could breathe normally again, as if the world was no longer in his back.

"Does that mean that I can kiss you?" Blaine asked putting his mug next to Kurt's.

"Please do." Kurt rushed to say. It was physically painful to have Blaine close to him and not touch him.

Blaine smiled and Kurt knew at that moment that he had chose the right thing. As much as he had had enjoyed his week with nothing to worry but he himself, he knew that there was nothing that would have made him happier than to see _that _smile back in Blaine's face, that smile that made his eyes sparkle with happiness, that smile that made you smile because how could you _not_? There were few things in the world that made Kurt as happy as seeing Blaine happy, especially when _he_ was the reason for the boy's happiness.

Blaine got off the desk and leaned, closing the gap between his and Kurt's lips. Kurt smiled at the familiar sensation of Blaine's smooth lips on his, at how complete he felt when his and Blaine's lips moved slowly together, as if they had all the time in the world, and, in that night, indeed, they had. Kurt opened his mouth slowly, getting up as he did so, passing his arms around Blaine's neck, his fingers instantly finding their way to Blaine's hair which was still damp from the shower. Kurt curled his fingers in Blaine's hair as he felt the boy's arm sliding to his waist.

"I missed you so bad." Blaine murmured on Kurt's lips, his fingers brushing on the skin of Kurt's back making the boy shiver.

"Yeah," Kurt said, his nails scratching Blaine's nape. "Same."

He felt Blaine's smile on his lips as the boy pushed him gently backwards until the back of his knees hit the edge of his bed. He sat on the bed, crawling backwards until his entire body was on the bed. Blaine crawled towards Kurt, smiling.

"Hey." Blaine said his face a few inches away from Kurt's. "I don't think I had the chance to say that earlier."

Kurt chuckled, ducking his face. "Hi."

"You know I love you right?" Blaine's playful tone was gone, replaced by a much more serious one, his eyes were on Kurt's, searching them for something Kurt wasn't sure of what it was.

"Is everything okay Blaine?" Kurt frowned. "You look weird."

"And you didn't answer my question." Blaine replied, looking a bit afraid.

"And I thought _I _was the insecure one." Kurt smirked. "But I know you love me."

"Okay, that's good." Blaine looked relieved, a wicked grin appearing on his face.

"And why's that?"

Blaine just shook his head and put his hands on Kurt's cheeks, leaning until his lips were less than an inch away from Kurt's, which tingled in anticipation. Seconds, that seemed more like hours, passed before Blaine's lips finally touched his again. Kurt put his hands on Blaine's biceps as their lips moved together, slowly, rediscovering each other. Kurt tightened his grip on Blaine's biceps when he felt the tip of Blaine's tongue on his tongue, Blaine seemed to have taken the action as an encouragement seeing as on the next second Kurt could feel Blaine's smile on his lips as Blaine's tongue got further inside Kurt's mouth, massaging Kurt's tongue. Kurt gave a small, low, whimper of pleasure when Blaine's hands left his face and went to his waist, pulling Kurt to his lap, making the boy wrap his legs around Blaine's waist tightly.

Kurt moved one hand to Blaine's neck and the other to his hair, his fingers tangling in the curls as he shoved his tongue inside Blaine's mouth, tasting the mint tea that they had drank earlier. Blaine kept his hands on Kurt's back but it was obvious that the boy needed more, if the way the boy kept pressing Kurt harder against him was anything to go by. Kurt felt himself growing harder as their kiss became a mess of tongues moving inside each other's mouth and teeth clashing.

Kurt's brain started to shut down due to the lack of oxygen and reluctantly he broke the kiss, though he didn't dare to move his head back more than a couple inches. He realized Blaine's breathing was just as heavy as his, the hair on the boy's neck damp from sweat. Kurt knew he was sweaty as hell, his long sleeved cotton shirt was starting to cling to his body and he could feel his forehead a bit wet.

"Is it just me or is it hot here?" Kurt asked, trying to ignore the throbbing pain in his groin as well as fight the urge to grind down on Blaine's lap, feeling that the boy was as hard as he was.

"It's not only you." Blaine replied, his eyes meeting Kurt. Blaine's golden irises were nearly imperceptible, his black pupils, dilated with lust making the iris nearly disappear. However as Kurt continued to look into Blaine's eyes he could see them searching for something, almost as if holding a question and then Kurt realized what Blaine wanted to know, the realization made him blush even harder but he gave the boy the smallest of nods, his stomach tore between excitement and fear as Blaine took of Kurt's shirt.

Before he could think of the matter any longer his shirt was on the floor and Blaine was kissing Kurt fiercely, as if his life depended on it. Kurt threw his head back, moaning out loud. This time, unlike many others, he didn't even have time to feel embarrassed because Blaine's lips were already on his ears, his voice low and husky.

"You have no idea of how hot you look when you do something like that." Blaine nibbled the edge of Kurt's ear, fighting his urge to shove Kurt's pants down and blow him when he felt the boy's hard on pressing on his stomach. Kurt was a virgin, he had to remind himself to take things slow, not only because of that, but because he wanted this moment to be special to Kurt, however he had to admit it was hard to take things so slow when he had spent so much time without having sex.

Kurt's heart pace increased as he brought the hand that was on Blaine's neck to the boy's chest, tugging on the collar of the shirt. Blaine glanced up at him, battling his lashes and Kurt knew that there was nothing Blaine could ever ask him using that face that he wouldn't do. Taking a deep breath he tugged a little more insistently on Blaine's shirt lifting it as high as he could. The boy seemed to finally take the hint and he quickly raised his arms, allowing Kurt to lift the shirt over his head.

Just like all the times Kurt had seen Blaine shirtless, Kurt could not help but to stare open mouthed at the boy's body. If he had any trace of fat Kurt had not found it yet. His abs were perfectly sculpted by years of boxing lessons and his hipbones led straight to where the trail of dark chest hair disappeared under the waistband of his boxers. Kurt always felt embarrassed, humiliated, like the ugly duck next to the beautiful white swan, when both he and Blaine were shirtless. Where Blaine was all very well defined muscles and tanned skin Kurt was ordinary, sure, he had _some_ muscles on his arms from all the heavy work on his dad's shop and from carrying endless paper bags and fabrics (who said shopping wasn't an exercise?), but his stomach was flat and his skin was as white as milk. This wasn't something he had ever talked to Blaine about, but he knew the boy knew simply because whenever they were both shirtless Blaine was quick to embrace Kurt and his body. And this time it wasn't different.

Before Kurt realized he was already untangling himself from Blaine and, _even_ quicker, Blaine put both hands on Kurt's chest, pushing the boy down. He lay on bed and soon Blaine was on top of him, his mouth sucking eagerly on Kurt's neck. Kurt bit down his lip hard when he found himself with Blaine's leg on middle of his, the boy's erection pressing on his thigh against the fabric of his jeans. Blaine lifted his head to meet Kurt's eyes, his gaze softening, however, before the boy could say anything Kurt cut him off.

"I love you," Kurt said, taking a deep breath. "And I want this. And I want it with you."

Blaine nodded and he hoped Kurt didn't realize how nervous _he_ was. It wasn't his first time and it wasn't the first time he was taking someone's virginity, but Kurt was completely different from all the boys he had been with. Kurt was one of those persons who was incredibly strong on the outside and that seemed untouchable, as if nothing you could ever do could ever get to him, but, as you approached him you knew that it was all an act, that he didn't actually show how much every little thing affected him and, mostly because Blaine was his first love, Blaine's biggest fear was to do something so horrible, without even noticing, that'd break Kurt forever, that's cause such a en extreme damage that- No. He wouldn't think about that now. He loved Kurt and Kurt loved him, Kurt trusted him, so much that he was willing to let Blaine be the first one to whom Kurt would open his heart to completely.

Taking a deep breath he closed the gap between his and Kurt's lips, kissing the boy slowly, though not less passionately, their tongues moved as if dancing a complicated dance that one can only dance with a partner who knows all the moved and who the other trusts completely. Kurt's hands were in his back, his nails scratching Blaine's back. Blaine moaned loudly, biting Kurt's lip before tentatively grinding his hips down. Kurt moaned loudly, his back arching involuntarily, as he brought Blaine's mouth to his again. Kurt grinded his hips down, at the same moment as Blaine and, although they had done this plenty of times before, Kurt still was taken aback by how _amazing_ it felt. Blaine broke the kiss and moved his mouth to Kurt's collarbone, sucking on it eagerly. Kurt slid his hands down Blaine's chest slowly, moaning out loud whenever their cocks would rub together.

Kurt's fingers curled in the waistband of Blaine's, well, more like _his_, sweatpants, his stomach filled with butterflies and, like always, he got that terrible, nerve wrecking feeling, however, this time, he pushed the thought to the back of his head. Blaine loved him and he loved Blaine, he knew Blaine was the right person and, yeah, although he had always dreamed of his first time being more romantic, he knew that, regardless of what happened in the future, in this moment, there was no one he'd rather do this with. With that thought on his head Kurt lowered Blaine's pants, trying to keep his breathing steady and not give away how nervous he actually was.

Blaine brought Kurt's lips to his once more, in a messy, all teeth and tongue kiss before sliding his hands down, not bothering to stop. Blaine had already seen Kurt in his underwear a couple of times but, _good god_, Kurt really was something out of this world. Blaine groaned in frustration, he knew he shouldn't rush this, he should let Kurt have all the time he needed, but it had been 7 months, he had spent pretty much a year and a half having sex on nearly a daily basis, he was in the verge of going crazy. He lifted his head, his eyes meeting Kurt's and only then he realized there was something wrong.

"Babe? Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, yeah," Kurt nodded, swallowing hard. "It's just that-" Kurt sighed, getting up and sitting on his knees, what he probably shouldn't have done since it only made his bulge more evident, making Blaine even more horny. "I'm afraid I'll do the wrong thing."

"Babe," Blaine started, putting his hand on Kurt's thigh. "You could _never_ do the wrong thing, okay? I know you're nervous, _I_ am nervous, but we don't have to do anything you don't want to. I swear." Blaine assured him. "Do you wanna do it?" Blaine finally asked. "If you don't want to I won't be mad, or hurt, or anything, I don't wanna force you to do anything."

Kurt's heart melted at Blaine's words, he knew how hard it had been for Blaine to wait until he was ready, and he knew how much Blaine was holding back himself from doing what he wanted and at the pace he wanted just because the boy was afraid to scare Kurt and, after Blaine's words, Kurt knew that there would never be anyone he'd rather share this with than with Blaine. Kurt simply smiled at Blaine, passing his arms around the boy's neck and leaning to kiss him. He knew what he had to do and he knew that the longer it took him to do it, the more nervous he'd get.

"I want you." Kurt panted, breaking the kiss. "Please."

Blaine nodded, swallowing hard, trying to calm his nerves. Ok, you got this, Blaine, you've done this plenty of times, he said to himself as he kissed Kurt's collarbone, the excitement building inside him. He pushed Kurt, groaning at the sight of the boy lying underneath him. He bent down, taking a deep breath before moving his mouth to one of Kurt's nipples, feeling much more relaxed and confident when Kurt moaned, one of his hands moving to Blaine's hair.

"Does it feel good?" Blaine smirked, sucking a bit harder, earning a groan in return. He smiled, leaving a trail of kisses all over Kurt's upper chest. He lifted his head to see Kurt looking down at him with lust in his eyes; his cheeks were rosy because of the heat, drops of sweat falling from his forehead. It was one of the most beautiful things Blaine had ever seen.

Blaine smiled at Kurt for a brief second before turning his attention back to what he was doing. He kept kissing Kurt's stomach until he felt he was well enough to start the _other_ part. He took a deep breath and lowered his mouth until it was on Kurt's bulge, over the fabric of the boy's boxers. He felt Kurt go still and he didn't have to look up to know that the boy wasn't breathing. Slowly he opened his mouth and licked the fabric of the boxer, trying not to grin too much when Kurt's other hand flew to his hair, his fingers curling on Blaine's hair, holding the boy where he was.

Blaine kept mouthing Kurt's boxers until the boy pulled him by the hair, their gazes meeting. "Blaine, _please_."

"Please what, babe?" Blaine smiled coyly when Kurt caught his bottom lip in between his teeth.

"Don't make me say it." Kurt whispered, blushing.

"Well, if you won't tell me what you wan-"

"Suck me, blow me, let me fuck your mouth, whatever you prefer to call it." Kurt blurted out. "Just-Just do it."

Blaine lowered his head as he pulled Kurt's boxers down. He got up sitting on his knees, his mouth going dry as he stared at Kurt. He already thought Kurt was one of the most beautiful men he had ever seen but, at this moment, he knew he had been wrong all along. Kurt was _the_ most beautiful men he had ever seen.

Kurt swallowed hard, feeling extremely exposed. It was the first time he was completely naked in front of a person and it was quite… Intimidating. Especially when said person didn't say anything to you; it just kept staring at you. "Say something Blaine." Kurt asked, his throat nearly closing.

"_Fuck_." Blaine replied, his eyes meeting Kurt's. "You're hot, Kurt, like, I wanna fuck you senseless hot."

Kurt blushed before he had even opened his mouth but, somehow, his voice managed to stay normal. "Well then do it."

Blaine smiled deviously at him, lowering his head slowly, until his face was inches away from Kurt's cock and Kurt was pretty sure he'd die from all the excitement that was building inside him, it felt as if his heart was going to rip his chest.

"Blaine, can you please jus-"The rest of the words were lost in his mouth, a loud moan swallowing them when Blaine put his lips around Kurt's cock. Ok, _now_ he got why so many people were crazy about this, it felt _amazing_. Blaine's mouth was warm and wet and, god, he had never felt so good in his entire _existence_.

Blaine took a deep breath, smiling at Kurt's whine when Blaine pulled away, before wrapping his lips around Kurt's cock again. He tasted the bitter pre cum, but, he had to admit, he had missed that, he didn't have any idea of how much until now.

He swirled his tongue around the head, moving the hand that was on Kurt's thigh to the boy's balls. Blaine moaned around Kurt's cock and he instantly felt Kurt's fingers curling even tighter on his hair, almost painfully. He took advantage of Kurt's state and took a deep breath, taking as much of Kurt as he could without gagging. As soon as Blaine felt Kurt's cock hit the back of his throat he started sucking eagerly, while massaging Kurt's balls.

"Fuck," Kurt swore, his mouth hanging open. If Kurt knew how good that felt, he'd have done that years before. He couldn't even _imagine_ how Blaine had managed to stay 7 months without doing that. And because of him. "Damn it, Blaine." He moaned fluttering his eyes closed. He opened his eyes to see Blaine's eyes on him, his lashes casting shadows in his face. Kurt smiled at him, running his fingers through the boy's curls slowly and then, slowly, he started thrusting into Blaine's mouth, feeling as if he was about to explode in any second.

Blaine's nails scratched Kurt's thigh as his tongue pressed on thick vein of Kurt's cock, his own head dizzy with pleasure, his groin ached painfully, his cock throbbing.

"Blaine, I'm gonna co-"Kurt's words were cut by his own moan, his stomach clenching and unclenching dangerously.

Blaine smiled and pulled away with a loud "pop", Kurt whined at the loss and opened his eyes to find Blaine hovering above him, licking his lips absently.

"What?"

"Turn around." Blaine ordered. "Do you have lube and condoms? I'd have brought but…" Blaine trailed off. He glanced at Kurt and realized the boy was blushing as he turned over, laying on his stomach. Blaine shook his head, laughing. It was amazing that Kurt still was embarrassed of sex related stuff even though he had just gotten a blowjob. "So, do you have it?"

"It's in the bathroom." Kurt replied shyly. He felt the mattress shift and become much lighter and, before Blaine was too far to hear him, Kurt spoke. "Can you come back fast?" He couldn't see Blaine's face but he'd bet that the boy was smiling and, somehow, this managed to relax him a little bit.  
Before Kurt could start to get nervous again Blaine came back and, Kurt noticed, completely naked.

"I love you." Blaine said, climbing in the bed. He put his lips on Kurt's nape, kissing the skin there slowly, his teeth scrapping it occasionally. He felt Kurt's muscles relax under the tone, the boy sighing. He moved his lips down, leaving a trail of kisses down Kurt's spine. Eventually he got up and grabbed the bottle of lube, coating a finger with it. "It'll feel cold at first, but it gets better." Blaine warned. "Also try to relax. It helps." Kurt nodded, burying his face in the pillow, chewing on the inside of his cheek.

Blaine sat on Kurt's legs, each of his leg's on one side, and slowly pressed his finger on Kurt's entrance, his entire body tingling in anticipation. Kurt hissed in pain, the feeling of Blaine's cold finger mixing with the ache of the tight muscle being stretched.

"Relax, babe." Blaine leaned to press another kiss to Kurt's nape while sliding his finger further inside the boy. "G-God, Kurt," Blaine groaned once his finger was completely in. He licked his lips, remembering himself to take it slow. He pulled his finger back slowly and then pushed it inside it completely again. He did it a couple times until he could feel the muscle stretching. "I'm gonna put a second finger." Blaine warned, putting more lube on his fingers. He pressed the fingers on Kurt's entrance, stroking Kurt's hair lightly with the other hand. Once his finger were completely in, he crocked one of them, looking for Kurt's pro-

"_God damn it_!" Kurt cursed, feeling as if electricity was running through his veins, sending shocks of pleasure through all of his body. "Blaine." He moaned, lowering his hips, trying to make Blaine hit the spot again.

"I guess you liked that, then." Blaine smirked, brushing on Kurt's prostate again, the boy moaning out loud, his breath caught on his throat. Blaine inserted a third finger and, soon, Kurt was already thrusting down eagerly.

"Blaine, I want you." Kurt finally managed to say. "_Please_." He whined.

Blaine smiled, taking off his fingers. "Look at me." Kurt turned his head, his eyes meeting Blaine's. "I love you." Blaine said, leaning to capture Kurt's lips in a slow, tender kiss.

He ripped the condom's package and grabbed the condom, rolling it onto his cock and coating it with lube. He put the bottle on Kurt's drawer and, without thinking twice; he pressed his cock on Kurt's entrance, the boy letting out a whimper of pain.

"I'll go slowly." Blaine put both of his hands on Kurt's hips, moving his hips forward slowly, his eyes closing at the amazing sensation of the tight heat around him. It wasn't long until he was completely inside Kurt and he could swear he had never felt _that_ good in his entire life. Kurt was so tight and hot and-Perfect that was the right world, perfect. "How do you feel?"

"Full." Kurt murmured, breathless. Blaine laughed and Kurt joined him, trying not to think too much. He took a deep breath, feeling the burning ache going away. "You can move."

Blaine nodded and, tightening his grip on Kurt's hips, he pulled slowly, until only the tip of his cock was inside Kurt. He pushed inside again, repeating the process slowly, until Kurt got used to the feeling and started to thrust, out of peace, most times, but it didn't matter because this was Kurt, the boy he loved more than anything in the world. As soon as he was 100% sure Kurt would be okay he started thrusting faster, trying to hit Kurt's prostate. And he did, if the way Kurt moaned his name, throwing his head back and tightening his ass around Blaine were anything to go by. After Blaine hit the bundle of nerves for the first time Kurt started to try and match Blaine's pace with every thrust, letting out a whine of frustration when he didn't.

"Blai-Blaine," Kurt called, breathless. "I'm gonna-I'm gonna come."

Blaine moved one of his hands from Kurt's hips to his hair, pulling the boy by the hair and crashing their lips together, their tongues moving messily as Blaine continued thrusting, harder and faster, hitting Kurt's prostate every time. Blaine slowly moved his other hand to Kurt's cock, pumping it as fast as he could while still kissing the boy and thrusting inside him. Not long after, Kurt moaned low in his throat, his ass tightening around Blaine as he came, his legs trembling. Blaine barely had time to see Kurt's face before he felt the familiar warmth in his stomach spreading through his body, his vision becoming white as he came, harder than ever, his hips jerking forwards as he rode out of his orgasm.

Kurt hissed when Blaine pulled out, not even wanting to think about how _sore_ he'd be tomorrow. He rolled, lying on his back, seeing Blaine throwing the condom on the trash. He had to find a way to disappear with that before his father saw that, despite how much Burt liked Blaine, Kurt didn't think his father would be really happy if he found out _that_.

"Hey, I'll get some tissues." Blaine said, already getting off the bed.

Kurt nodded, smiling at the view of Blaine's perfect ass. He still couldn't believe he wasn't a virgin anymore. He had managed to do it. And he hadn't screwed up anything. Everything had been perfect, sure, it hadn't been like he imagined, but, again, reality was _so_ much better than dreams.

He walked towards his closet and grabbed new boxers, putting them on as he the other one on his laundry pile. He could feel the mix of sweat and come starting to cool and he felt like a shower would be the best thing at the moment, but he just felt too tired to do it. He went back to his bed, which had turned into a mess of sheets and blankets, probably soaked with sweat but Kurt didn't really care right now.

He climbed in his bed and shortly after Blaine climbed next to him, already in his boxers, with a handful of tissues that he passed all over Kurt's stomach before throwing them on the trash.

Blaine lay next to Kurt, smiling when the boy scooted closer, resting his head on Blaine's chest. "How do you feel?" Blaine asked stroking Kurt's hair. Kurt swallowed hard, the tears blurring his vision. He didn't trust himself to say anything so he just shook his head, burying it on Blaine's chest, feeling the tears roll through his face. "Oh my god, Kurt, are you okay?" Blaine asked, desperate. "Did I do something wrong?"

"It's just-"Kurt swallowed hard and looked up, smiling at Blaine. "I've never been happier."

Blaine's own eyes were soon filled with unshed tears, his throat burning. "Come here."

Kurt propped himself up on one elbow as Blaine leaned to kiss him. Their lips met in a slow, deep kiss, that kind of kiss that lasted for a couple minutes, but it seemed to last for hours. When they pulled away Kurt had one of his hands on Blaine's chest and the boy had one on Kurt's hips.

"Are you okay?" Blaine asked.

"How could I not be?" Kurt murmured, feeling on the verge of tears again. "Thank you." Kurt said, giving a peck on Blaine's lips. "Thank you for waiting until I was ready, thank you for being so amazing, thank you for being so patient, thank you for being so understanding…" Kurt trailed off, tears rolling through his face again. "Just-"He shrugged. "Thank you for loving me."

Blaine simply hugged Kurt, allowing the boy to bury his face on the crook of his neck, feeling the tears wet the skin. He rubbed the boy's back slowly, running his fingers through his hair as he kissed Blaine's neck.

"I'm the one who's supposed to thank you." Blaine started. "You could've left me after all the things I did and you never gave up on us. You never gave up on me, even when I didn't see you; you didn't give up on me."

"I love you." Kurt said, pulling back just so he could face Blaine.

Blaine's heart melted at the sight of Kurt's blue eyes sparkling, as if even they were smiling, and his beautiful smile, that smile that Blaine suspected he was the only one who had ever seen, the smile that rarely showed up on Kurt's face unless he was with Blaine in a simple moment, like a picnic or just studying together, but, on those moments, there was nothing else but them, it was just two teenagers utterly and completely in love.

"I love you too, babe."

"Can you sing to me?" Kurt asked, resting his head on Blaine's chest. "Please?"

"I'd love to." Blaine replied, moving one of his hands to the small of Kurt's back and putting the other over Kurt's hands, which were in Blaine's chest.

"_You think I'm pretty without any makeup on,  
You think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong,  
I know you get me so I let my walls come down, down_,"

Kurt looked up only once more, only to smile at Blaine, sighing happily before closing his eyes again.

"_Let's go all the way tonight,  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance until we die,  
you and I, we'll be young forever_"

"_You make me feel like I'm living a Teenage dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep Let's run away and  
Don't ever look back, don't ever, look back_"

"_My heart stops when you look at me,  
Just one touch now baby I believe  
This is real so take a chance and  
Don't ever look back, don't ever look back_"

By the time Blaine was done with the 1st chorus Kurt's breathing was already steady, the boy already asleep. Blaine looked down at him, his heart filling with joy and love and he knew that even if he wanted to he wouldn't have been able to keep singing as the tears made his throat close. Closing his eyes he hugged Kurt tighter, breathing slower and slower, until he was also asleep and, in that night, more than in any other night, their hearts kept beating together, at the same pace, two becoming one.


End file.
